Call Me Beautiful
by cherryslinger3
Summary: In her distress, Lucy decides to take a dangerous mission to distract her from Natsu's neglectful behavior. What happens when a somber dragonslayer is forced to go along for the ride and the mission turns disastrous? Will Natsu wake up in time to secure Lucy's broken heart, or will someone else move in to take his place? Read to find out! Lemons later inside!
1. Chapter 1

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Hello readers! This is my first publication on Fanfiction, and am hoping that I can continue to post more. Hopefully this story is as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write. I will be posting chapters as I see fit, and promise to not leave you hanging long- because personally I hate getting into a story only to find it takes the author for freakin ever to post anything. BUUUT this is NOT a Lisanna bashing story, because I like her character and I don't feel the way she is portrayed in other fanfictions that she is as evil as she's made out to be. Of course she's human, and so are my other characters. ANYWAYS that being said please excuse my slow writing format. I have so much crap bouncing around in my head it's hard to get it all out the way I need to ha ha. Please read and I look forward to any criticism and reviews and will answer any questions if they're asked. Thanks!

p.s. I don't own Fairy Tail, thank god for some of the characters because my pairings and crack pairings would cause quite the ruckus.

It had happened slowly at first, the slight implant of Lisanna into Team Natsu's lives, but now she was quickly becoming a constant fixture. When you looked for Natsu, be sure that she was close by. In the beginning Lucy had no problem with the young Take Over mage accompanying them on missions- she enjoyed the kind girl's company- but being left out on missions more and more was becoming a problem. Lucy found herself going on solo missions or being paired with Erza or Gray, and less with the traditional team Natsu, and she was conflicted.

Of course it was natural for the two to want to make up for lost time, but Natsu was Lucy's partner, best friend, and secret love, and she was missing the Pink Haired mage's company. She missed his arms around her shoulders, the calm and secretive way he talked to her, the used-to-be increasing times he snuck into her bed, and above all his protectiveness and caring attitude for her. He had stopped coming over to her apartment as often, and when he did, a lot of his side of the talking revolved around Lisanna. Lucy felt like she was rapidly being replaced but knew Natsu would never shut her out completely. Her nights were plagued with nightmares about losing her best friend and team, and poor Lisanna was made out to be a metaphorically evil problem. She knew it wasn't necessarily Lisanna's fault, and maybe Natsu hadn't intended to hurt Lucy, but something would need to be said soon. She didn't know how to approach the pair, and realized it'd be best if she just pulled Natsu aside for a quick conversation.

It was the day after a particularly disturbing dream that Lucy decided she'd confront Natsu about his mistreatment of her as his partner. She didn't want to seem petty, but damn if she wasn't a little upset or jealous. She was sitting at the bar, debating on when and how to talk to him. He was dense of course, and may misconstrue or interpret what she was saying wrong, so she had to be careful. Frowning, she couldn't understand how he hadn't stopped to think about her feelings yet- even Erza and Gray had picked up on the way he had begun to toss her aside and her changing moods. When Natsu and Lisanna would announce they were going to go on a mission together she always caught the looks of pity from the other half of the team, and it was beginning to irritate her. _I am NOT a thing to be pitied. I'm stronger than they think..._

She looked down at the wood of the bar top and resolved to stand firm. And in order to stand firm against her one weakness in the guild she'd need a nice and strong shot of liquid courage... or two...

"A double of whiskey please." Lucy grumbled to Mira, who in turn raised her brows in surprise.

"Whiskey? Is everything ok Lucy?" Mira asked concerned, grabbing a brown bottle off the back bar and poured it's contents into a larger shot glass.

"It will be in a second." The blonde responded with a "Drop It" look on her face. The white haired barmaid took the hint, and settled with serving the drink and silently stared at Lucy with concern. The usually bubbly demeanor of the blonde girl had soured as of late, and Mira had a gut feeling it had something to do with her younger sister, Lisanna, and Natsu. She watched as Lucy shotgunned her drink, before coughing lightly at the burn.

Lucy waited for the amber liquid to kick in and listened to the guild start to fill up. She turned and looked around the large room: Her good friend Levy was quietly reading, surrounded by her male teammates Jet and Droy. Gajeel and his exceed Pantherlily sat not far off in the corner of the large hall munching on steel, glowering at the other rambunctious occupants. Elfman was debating the manliness of Wakabo and Macao, and the conversation was getting heated. Soon the guild would be full, and the thick-skulled Dragonslayer Lucy needed to talk to would be here. It'd be best to pull him aside, maybe even take him outside so they wouldn't be interrupted or distracted.

Her body was gradually buzzing with the effects of the two shots of alcohol, and she felt a calmness and warmth envelope her. It was just the right amount to soothe her nerves, and she relaxed, cradling her head in her hands. _How is this going to end? I'm scared... _

"Lucy!" a certain pink haired mage yelled, wrapping his arms around his blonde partner from behind. Lucy sunk into his embrace, enjoying the rare sense of peace, and tried not to show on her face just how much she loved his hugs. But a devious barmaid caught the flash of emotion on the girls face and tried not to snicker.

"Natsu... Let go of me!" Lucy demanded barely struggling in his grip, for appearances sake. That just made Natsu cling tighter to her, and Lucy gave up the fight to move. _He has no idea the effect he has on me... _and desire pooled low in her belly.Suddenly she felt something rest on her head, and in irritation discerned that Happy had claimed it as his resting place.

"Luuusshhyyy," the cat squealed "you don't have any fish at your house!"

"How do you know you annoying cat?!" It was so easy to settle into routine around this pair- her ordering them to stop breaking into her house, and them defending themselves against her onslaught of smacks or kicks. After they finally settled in a table, Lucy figured this would be a good opportunity to talk to Natsu as Erza, Gray, and Lisanna hadn't arrived yet.

"Natsu, can I talk to you?" Lucy nervously asked.

"That's what we're doing right?" Natsu asked in confusion while he slurped up fire from a sparkler. She caught him looking around for a certain white-haired girl, and she tried not to notice the pang of hurt she felt at his lack of attention.

"I mean in private." Lucy said, and Happy flew off towards a now entering Charle and Wendy, leaving the two alone.

"Can we go out back? It's getting noisy in here." The two got up and Natsu followed her to the designated spot out near the empty pool area, not aware of a certain matchmaker's eyes following them.

"So, what's up Lucy?" Natsu offhandedly asked, his arms crossing behind his head. Lucy tried not to drool at his muscles bunching around his shoulders, and steeled herself for the conversation to come.

"Well, I- oh how do I start-," and she sighed loudly, "Natsu, lately you've been spending a lot of time with Lisanna... and that wouldn't be a problem if you weren't neglecting time with Gray, Erza, or I. I mean we're partners right?"

"Yeah but I-" and he was cut off as Lucy continued.

"Well, it seems like we're not. It's like team Natsu isn't really even there lately. I just feel like you're shoving us aside to spend more time with Lisanna." Lucy paused, letting him have time to respond.

"Wait, do you not like Lisanna?" he asked, slightly upset. _That's all he got from what I just said?_

"Of course I like Lisanna, she's a friend, and it's not her fault you've been neglecting me- and team Natsu. I miss you Natsu, we miss you..." she said trailing off, looking down. Lucy could almost hear the warring thoughts in his head, and unexpectedly felt his hand on her arm, jolting her eyes to his.

"I'm sorry Lucy... I never meant to do that. It's just we all thought Lisanna was... gone... forever. We grew up together, and I just want to catch up ya know?" He seriously answered.

"Then let's go on missions as a group. You're my partner Natsu, and it's been hard to take good missions when you're not there to go with me, it's been a month since just you, Happy, and I have taken a job together." She stated, keeping her emotions in check.

"Can't I have two partners? I don't want to stop going on jobs with just Lisanna, and I-" and at that his words ripped through her heart.

"No Natsu, you can't. I thought our partnership was more important to you than that, but I guess I was wrong." Lucy ground out before he could finish, trying her best not to cry, and she left her partner standing there confused. She ignored her friends calling her name to join them and swiftly walked through the guild, giving Erza and Gray an apologetic look before grabbing a random job request off the Job Board. It was then that she saw Lisanna enter the guild. She didn't want to be a coward and run from the situation, but she wouldn't be able to sit with her friends and pretend that nothing had happened. She couldn't sit there and smile as Lisanna and Natsu laughed together, and pretend her heart wasn't breaking. She couldn't watch Lisanna make eyes at her partner and the man she loved after how their conversation went. So instead she decided she'd go on a solo mission and let her heart heal itself. She sure as hell wasn't going to sit at home and sulk. Leaving things the way they were right now might not be a good decision, as she wasn't sure if she and Natsu would be partners when she returned, but either way she didn't give a fuck.

After she informed Mira of her choice, despite the warnings from the elder Strauss sibling, she left the guild without a backward glance, not knowing a certain pair of blood red eyes followed her every move.


	2. Chapter 2

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Whoo! Finally starting to get the ball rolling! Here's chapter 2! Aaaand something shocking and completely un-called for a certain character! Hopefully it doesn't ruffle too many feathers, because it all works out in the end. Promise ;)

p.s. don't own fairy tail blah blah

Chapter 2

_Damn females, letting their emotions get the better of em, _Gajeel thought as he overheard the interaction between Lucy and Natsu, and watched the distraught girl take a job and leave. Natsu was obviously an idiot for throwing aside something as precious as a partnership and friendship. If he had what that puttering flame-head had, a team full of caring friends and a partner like Lucy, he wouldn't be so quick to toss it aside for something new. _Of course _I_ don't even want a ring full of obnoxious and clingy friends... _He didn't care for the youngest Strauss sibling, and he didn't make an effort to get to know her, but he understood Natsu's thinking- just didn't agree with the way he went about doing things. It was obvious Bunny girl was head over heels for the idiot, but instead of smothering their friendship she'd been patient for the past couple months with the neglectful idiot. The guy didn't know what he had in a woman like Lucy. She was sexy for fuck's sake, and stronger than most people gave her credit for.

Gajeel looked over at Levy, Lucy's good friend, and thought about how hurt she'd be if anything happened to Lucy. And he was sure something was bound to happen when the flustered blonde just took a random job, not caring to read the details. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to sit around, but blindly taking a job wasn't smart. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but even he was slightly worried for the bombshell's safety. He felt a familiar presence to his left, rousing him from his thoughts, and he scooted over to allow Levy a seat next to him. Levy, besides Juvia and Pantherlily, were the only friends he had at the guild. At first he only befriended the small mage out of a sense of guilt for how he had treated her and team Shadow Gear, but slowly the girl had wiggled herself into his small ring of friends and became a good friend to him. To this day he didn't understand how she had forgiven him so easily, and the same could be said of Lucy. They didn't talk often, but when they did Lucy always turned a stunning smile his way, and he saw no trace of a grudge in her eyes. Levy sighed to his left, and he turned his attention to the girl.

"Something's wrong with Lucy," Levy said with worry, locking eyes with a disinterested looking dragonslayer, "She just ignored me when I asked for her. Did you see the way she just grabbed a job? I hope she's okay..." Before Gajeel responded he saw a frazzled Natsu enter the main hall and waltz over to where Gray and Erza were sitting with Lisanna. He didn't need to focus to know that the Stripper and Titania were questioning the fire mage about Lucy.

"Do you think it has to do with Natsu?" Levy asked Gajeel, who in turn just shrugged. He wasn't about to plant himself in the middle of drama and figured when the blonde was ready she'd tell Levy.

"None of my damn business." he stated, before turning back to the remaining metal on his plate. Worry and fear for her friend's safety resonated off of Levy, and Gajeel almost choked at the thick cloud of emotion. _This girl sure does get worked up easily over Lucy. I wonder if she knows I can see straight through her... _

"I just hope she's safe... Maybe I should go check on her. Do you think she'd be home? I just don't want her getting hurt..." Levy mumbled to herself, her conversation going back and forth. She couldn't and didn't want to imagine something bad happening to her best friend, and her stomach twisted in knots with anxiety. _I hope Gajeel doesn't know... _But she was sure he did- the man was a dragonslayer for heaven's sake. Lucy was always bugging her to go on a date with one of her admirers, Jet and Droy, even Gajeel, and she pushed that idea away stating it'd mess up the team's dynamics. Levy didn't want Lucy to know her real reasons for always denying the men dates. She hoped it didn't show in the way Levy leaned in towards Lucy whenever she was near, how she hung on every word that escaped from her beautiful friend's mouth, how enthusiastic she was to always be there for the blonde. It was simple, she loved her. And every day she poured her love into their friendship. Nobody but Gajeel could possibly know of the depth of Levy's feelings- to them it'd just look like Levy was a really good friend.

"Bunny girl will be fine." Gajeel answered with a mouthful, and that shut the bluenette up temporarily. She was thankful for Gajeel's silent understanding, but it didn't put her heart at rest. It wasn't long before she began mumbling to herself in fear again- much to Gajeel's annoyance.

He himself didn't know how safe the Celestial Mage would be, and by the look on Mira's face when she had warned Lucy, he decided what his next course of action would be. He owed it to Levy after their complicated past, and didn't want his friend worrying anymore over the girl she loved. It looks like he'd have to tag along with the stubborn blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Hello lovelies! YAY! REVIEWS! :D thank you so much for the people that took their time to write a review- as an author that makes me extremely happy, and gives me the boost to keep writing. Now, while this chapter lacks action, it is necessary information to continue the story, so bear with me ha ha. Please- reviews will be helpful in developing my story, as with further chapters I'm currently working on. Because frankly, I am confused with who Lucy may end up with. There will be multiple romantic developments, and only one victor! MWAH HA HAHA!

p.s. I love you (nah ha ha jk) i don't own fairy tail or it's characters, i just bend em to my will.

Chapter 3

Lucy was so caught up in packing for the mission she was sure would take at least a week that she almost didn't hear someone pound on her door. Muttering that it better not be the pink headed idiot, she flung open her front door with a scowl. She was surprised by who stood there smirking back at her, and almost couldn't get her words out.

"Gajeel? Wha- what the hell are you doing here?" she said in a clipped tone. She REALLY didn't want to see anyone from the guild. Instead of answering her he just shoved past and sauntered into her living room, taking in her residence. _Not bad. _

"Again, what do you want?" she was irritated that he had the gall to just come uninvited into her house. _This is so unlike Gajeel._

"I'm going to make sure you don't get your dumb ass killed." he stated matter of factly, and Lucy finally saw the travel pack he had slung over his shoulder. He wasn't saying what she thought he was saying was he? Did she hear right? No way in HELL was he coming with her. How much more uncomfortable and awkward could her day get?

"I don't think so." and at that she continued where she left off packing.

"Gihi apparently that's a common occurrence with you. Obviously you weren't thinkin when you grabbed that death wish you wanna call a mission." he smugly laughed at the look on the girl's face.

"That's none of your damn business. As you can see I'm busy, so feel free to leave." but Gajeel wasn't having any of it, and his grinning face quickly turned into a glare.

"Now lookie here Bunny Girl, I had to listen to Bookworm piss and moan for a good ten minutes about how she's worried about you. And frankly, I don't want to continue hearing it from her or anyone else for the time you're gone. Not to mention your damn funeral would put a damper on my "guild experience". I'm goin with you whether you like it or not- call it an educational experience- you get to learn how a real dragonslayer works for once." Gajeel said, smirking down at her with crossed arms.

Lucy felt a pang of guilt over the distress she caused Levy, and knew in one sense or another that Gajeel was right. When her initial hurt and betrayal had lightly ebbed, she took a chance to read the job description and immediately regretted taking such a dangerous mission. Maybe it'd be good to have the strong Dragonslayer with her, she was always open to new experiences, and she doubted he had a knack for destroying populated parts of the world like Natsu did. _Natsu... That idiot. _She angrily wiped away the tear that had slid down her cheek, and hoped Gajeel hadn't noticed. This mission would be a piece of cake for team Natsu, and she would've savored every moment if it had just been her and her partner. She had always hoped that one day he'd understand her true feelings for him, and that in turn he'd return them. With all her heart she wanted Natsu to take her in his arms and declare his undying love, but that dream was quickly dying. Although she never saw him blatantly flirt with Lisanna, she had seen the way the girl looked at him, and knew it wouldn't be long before he'd look at her the same way as well. _Ugh why does this have to hurt so much? Why can't he be mine, and only mine? _She was lost in her thoughts until a steel toed boot kicked the duffel bag near her, bringing her back to reality.

"You really won't take no for an answer?" she sighed in defeat, completely deflated at the idea of working with the somber dragonslayer, and not Natsu.

"Like I said, you get no choice." He said, preparing to leave.

"I'm getting on the next train in an hour." she grumbled, and he wordlessly left. She knew he had heard, and that he'd be there whether she wanted him to be or not. There was just one thing that didn't add up, something that was so uncharacteristic of the man. Why was Gajeel REALLY concerned for her?

The walk to the train station was uneventful, and Lucy found herself staring at a bored Dragonslayer all too soon. _Ugh this day is about to get much more awkward. _He turned and having noticed her, walked over and with irritation began to illustrate how hard it was to get a train ticket when you had no idea where you were going. Face palming Lucy realized she hadn't even told the location of the mission, and began to enlighten an annoyed Gajeel. Apparently in the small town of Red Peak across a nearby mountain range children were becoming possessed and attacking their innocent guardians. The target was the town's small orphanage, and the job request had hinted at a possible malevolent spirit or dark mage being the perpetrator behind such extreme actions. The orphanage that had sent out the request was governmentally funded and knew that the large award would help bring about positive results. The headmistress was out of her wits with worry about the small children that had been detained for their own safety. Townsfolk were fearful of such a thing that could cause such innocence to be perverted, and mourned the loss of the volunteer that had died protecting the other children from an attack.

Neither she nor Gajeel knew what kind of trouble they'd find behind it all, and were wary before they even stepped foot into the town. Gajeel wondered how much he'd have to multi-task; he'd have to ensure Lucy's safety while defending his own. He knew the girl could handle herself in most situations, but wasn't sure how this mission might end up. And Lucy knew she had to prove something to Gajeel. Even though he wasn't a man to spread gossip, she was sure one way or another word would get back to her team if something happened to her and Gajeel had to save her. _I'm tired of always having to be saved. _

With both mages being in thought on the now moving train, Lucy almost missed the fact that Pantherlily hadn't accompanied them on the mission.

"Where's Lily? I thought you guys were inseperable?" Lucy asked, looking around.

"Eh, I asked him to sit this one out. I didn't want nothin to happen to him." Gajeel muttered guiltily. He felt bad asking his friend to stay behind, but knew he'd feel worse if anything were to happen to his feline friend. Lucy just nodded in understanding. She felt the same way about her friends and spirits.

"I understand that. Sometimes I'm torn when I'm fighting," Lucy said staring at her hands, "I care about my spirits, and I hate it when they shield me from attacks and get hurt in the process. If I were stronger, they wouldn't have to do that." And she looked up guiltily at Gajeel, and was shocked when his face softened a little.

"It's BECAUSE they know you care that they do that shit. They love and respect you Lucy, and think it's worth it to keep you safe." Gajeel comforted in the only way he can. Lucy was shocked when he actually said her name, and realized she was getting a glimpse at the Gajeel nobody besides Levy or Pantherlily sees. Somehow she felt flattered that he dropped his guard a little to give her a word of encouragement, and realized in her mind she may have been a little too hard on judging him. Giving him a sincere smile, Lucy leaned forward and placed a hand on Gajeel's knee. Much to her surprise, he didn't shove it off, nor did he outwardly accept her gesture.

"Thank you Gajeel." she warmly said, then sat back to rest against her seat. Lucy saw him blush before closing her eyes, and thought she heard him mutter about stupid blondes, but it all faded away as she was swept into a motion-induced sleep.

In no time the train pulled into their destination's station, and Lucy felt a rough hand shake her awake.

"Oi, Bunny Girl, we're here." Gajeel gruffly said before stepping away to grab his and her packs. As they left the train, both stretched in the warm evening sunlight, enjoying the fresh air of small town Red Peak. It was a quaint and rustic tourist retreat town, and Lucy couldn't imagine anything sinister hiding behind the eaves and walls of the village. After speaking with a local, the two mages deduced the most appropriate hotel to stay in and quickly made their way towards their destination.

"Hey, listen up- I'm gonna offer this only once- you said earlier you were too weak right? Well we can't have that in Fairy Tail. We need to become number one again, and can't do that with any pussies in the guild," Gajeel admonished, trying not to look like he cared, "so if you'd like, I can help you get stronger." And he glowered down at Lucy before looking away. At first Lucy didn't think he was being serious. _Gajeel wants to help me? _And when she saw his face, she knew he was completely earnest in his offer.

He really does care! She wanted to laugh at how he hid that fact by getting in a dig at her weakness, but strangely it didn't offend her. Just made him seem cute. _Heh heh the mean ol dragon doesn't want me to know he cares. Might as well play along._

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I can't say no huh? How are you going to help little ol' me?" Lucy asked nudging him in the side playfully.

"Oi Bunny Girl stop pokin me, or your training'll start now with 'how not to get hit'," Gajeel warned, feeling exasperated at the playful blonde, "anyways, I'll just teach ya basic moves and how to hold your own in hand to hand combat. How to read your opponent, that kinda shit." At the prospect of becoming a better fighter, Lucy became excited. _No longer will the guild think I'm weak. I'll show Natsu, Erza, and Gray I'm not something that can be tossed aside easily. _Gajeel saw the gleam in Lucy's eyes, and immediately tried to hide the smile that threatened to surface. She looked so cute when she got seriously motivated, and hoped over the time of his training her, he'd get to see that face often. Over the year he'd come to know the mage, he found himself watching for that smile more and more. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed the idea of training one on one with the stunning blonde. Maybe she would gain something else from the training. He'll teach her how to stand up for herself better and how to stop being a doormat. The poor girl was nice to a fault- she put other's needs before hers. But sometimes it was good to care about yourself for once.

The pair continued on their way- a teacher and his pupil- unknowingly walking down a path that would forever change Lucy's life.


	4. Chapter 4

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

ooohhh more developments AS WELL AS drama and tension ahead! Thank you to those who have read and reviewed, as well as favorited my story so far! SUCH A BLESSING! ^_^ if you'd like any input on the story, have any criticism, or questions, Please don't hesitate to review! Much love- cherry

p.s. do NOT own Fairy Tail or the characters, much to my sadness.

Chapter 4

Three days later, things back at the Guild were rambunctious as usual, excluding a small group of mages. Erza sat next to Gray, both lost in thought over one person- Lucy. Last they had seen her, she had left in a flurry of pain and anger, accepting a dangerous mission on a whim. To say they were concerned was an understatement. They were frantic. Their little Lucy had left on what Mira had described as a near S-Class mission, but thankfully they also heard from Pantherlily that Gajeel had left to accompany her. Levy was beside herself with worry for both her close friends, and daily she and Erza questioned Mira on any news of their well-being. Every day she said the same thing.

"Levy, Erza, it's only been a couple days. We need to have some faith in Lucy and expect that she's doing well with Gajeel. She'll be back, don't worry." Mira said, smiling with a calm serenity, while inside even she was slightly anxious. The elder Strauss sibling loved Lucy dearly like a sister, and knew the same could be said for Erza. Levy on the other hand, Mira knew was a little more complicated than she expressed. But she kept that little tidbit of information to herself, and stored it away for later questioning.

"You're right Mira. I just wonder what could have caused her to be so rash." Erza released a sigh, leaning her elbows on the bar. Both Levy and Erza had an inkling Mira had an idea about what had happened, but uncharacteristically the take over mage was keeping mum. Mira looked between the two female mages glaring at her, and debated telling them what she knew.

"Mira... We know you know something." Levy stated, placing her hands on her hips in a demanding posture. With a look of defeat, Mira just sighed and set down the cup she was cleaning.

"Well, it's just a feeling, but I believe it has to do with Natsu and Lisanna. Now don't get me wrong, I adore Natsu like anyone else, but that boy is just clueless. I don't know what was said, but the day Lucy left on her mission she was behaving odd. She pulled Natsu aside to talk, and shortly after it was over left in a hurry, not even checking to see what mission she grabbed. I advised her against it but she said she didn't even care, and would rather do something to take her mind off things." Mira conspired with the two. Slamming her fist into her hand, Erza stood up suddenly as if on a mission.

"That idiot. I will go and question him again. This is completely unlike Lucy to ignore Gray and I and leave... Thank you Mira." at this Erza spun around, and strode purposefully towards a bickering Gray and Natsu. Slamming her hands forcefully on the table top, both males looked up fearfully at the angry Titania. Natsu quickly understood her anger was directed at him, and backed up with both hands in the air.

"I didn't do nothin Erza, Gray and I are getting along I swear-" Natsu stammered, while Gray tried to talk over him, explaining away their arguing.

"Idiot! What did you say to Lucy!" Erza demanded, and Gray felt his blood run cold. What had that idiot said this time?

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked incredulous, leaning away from the furious red-head.

"When she asked you to talk, what did you say to make her so upset?!" Erza yelled and mentally shook her head at the boy's stupidity. Natsu thought hard, and remembered with a sinking dread how he had wounded her. He so stupidly suggested that he take on Lisanna as a partner as well, thinking that since Lucy was so nice, she'd let him have the best of both worlds. Even if he had apologized for his neglect towards the team, it wasn't until yesterday that he realized she may have come to him based off her own feelings. He hadn't intended to put aside his new best friend for Lisanna, but had ineffectually done just that. Hanging his head in shame, he realized what he had done was hurtful and wrong.

"I didn't realize how wrong it was what I was saying. I hurt Luce because I asked if I could have Lisanna as a partner. Even after she told me how much she missed me, and how hard it's been to take missions without me, how much it hurt to not have me by her side, I still went and said something stupid like that. I'm such a moron." and Natsu looked up at the fuming Erza with sadness in his eyes. He could feel Gray's eyes shooting daggers into his head, and it was just deserved.

"Yes, you are Natsu. For not realizing your mistake earlier and correcting it appropriately. Lucy should've never had to approach you. And for the way you handled her feelings after she opened herself up to you. Now all we can do is wait for her to get back, _if she comes back_," Erza added in a sad whisper, causing both Gray and Natsu to look at her worriedly, "for you to right your wrong Natsu." With that Titania left the table to sit amongst a waiting Levy and Mira at the bar. Natsu watched as she talked with earnest, and was rewarded with livid stares from the blue and white haired girls.

"You know Natsu, sometimes I think you're just thick, but now I realize you're a bigger moron than I thought. And you know what sucks? That she chose you. Out of all the pricks in here, she had to choose you." Gray ground out maliciously, dispersing of the playful names and bantering.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean asshole?" Natsu glared, grabbing Gray's shirt threateningly with his left hand, while lighting his right up with a dancing flame.

"You really don't get it do you?" and at that Gray just laughed, mocking the fire dragonslayer. Natsu could feel his blood boil. Whereas he and Gray had fought on many an occasion, never had Gray regarded him with such a mocking and hateful demeanor.

"Spit it out Gray!" Natsu bellowed and whipped him over the table to fling him on the ground. Knocking the air out of the ice mage, he quickly leapt atop him with both fists blazing, ready to punch the look off Gray's face. Seeing the disruption, the remaining members of the evening in the guild turned and watched the spectacle. The two were behaving too seriously to just be one of the daily tussles. Erza had stepped forward, a sword drawn in her hand, when the Master appeared, gesturing for her to not intervene. Lisanna and Mira both exchanged glances with each other behind the bar, eyeing a steaming Juvia, and thought this may not end well.

"I said, spit. It. Out." Natsu spat each word out like acid atop his upset teammate.

"She loves you." Gray stated bitterly with disappointment in his eyes. The rest of the guild began whispering 'finally', 'about time that idiot found out', and 'glad he said it and not me'. Looking defeated he continued, seeing Natsu's eyes widen in shock.

"Out of all of us, men who could've loved her ten times better, she picked you. And you've just been throwing her feelings aside like it was nothing. She is the most forgiving, loving, and loyal person I have ever met, and to me, you will NEVER deserve her." Gray seethed, before shoving a confused and upset Natsu off him. As he stood, he shot Natsu one last heated glare before turning and leaving the guild. Natsu didn't notice when Lisanna and Happy had approached him, and almost didn't hear her clear her throat. He looked up, a mixture of hurt and frustration on his face. Ignoring her outstretched hand, he rose up, feeling shamed and out of sorts. The confrontation left his pride wounded, and in a mixed state of mind. _Lucy, in love with me? But how long? Why hadn't she told me? I knew she loved me as a best friend, but was there more? _He was so confused, what did he miss, and how? Natsu felt eyes boring into the back of his head, and knew the whole guild had heard and seen most of everything that happened. He felt Lisanna's presence to his right, and was grateful for her sympathy and silent support, but was too confused to even speak let alone thank her.

_No wonder she had been so hurt that day... But could Gray be wrong? Was I the only one completely left out of the loop? Not even Erza denied or stopped him from telling me... Why didn't anyone tell me sooner! I would've never let her leave! _Natsu's muscles tensed and untensed at the thought of how long he made her wait on the sidelines. His best friend suffered in silence, never making him feel uncomfortable or guilty for pushing her aside. He felt betrayed that no one in the guild had said anything to him, and even more upset that Erza and Gray knew, but kept it to themselves. Fury, anxiety, sadness, and guilt rushed through his heated body as he wracked his brain for a solution.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lisanna quietly asked, laying a hand on his back. Instead of answering, Natsu just let out a deep growl making the girl step back in hurt. Quickly Natsu looked at his childhood friend, his warring thoughts evident on his face.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, I didn't mean to-" Natsu tiredly began, before bowing his head once again, feeling Lisanna settle once more next to him in understanding.

The guild was silent as Natsu sat at the table, his head in his hands, then suddenly everyone erupted into a cacophony of random conversation. It was finally out there- the secret that everyone knew but hadn't had the balls to say. Even Mira was surprised at Gray's boldness and somewhat confession- and she was the guild's matchmaker!

"Come on Happy, let's go fishing." Natsu muttered with a downcast face, as he rose from the table with his exceed. He needed to get out of the stuffy guild, and away from the prying stares of others. Face palms and shocked expressions were seen all around the guild at Natsu's reaction to the news he just heard, but some looked on with understanding at his choice.

"Aye, maybe we can catch a magical fish!" Happy suggested, trying to brighten up his friend, whilst he flew over the pink-haired mages head.

"But Natsu wait-" Lisanna began running towards Natsu as he pushed open the large Guild doors. Instead, Mira intercepted her younger sister, shaking her head.

"He needs alone time to think Li." Mira said, petting her younger sister's hair as they watched said mage depart. It was then that Cana animatedly ran around, declaring and taking bets on how it was all going to go down when Lucy got back. Some groups laughed at the spectacle, saying Natsu would pull his head out of his ass eventually and come around. And some were doubtful of whether he truly loved Lucy, or if his heart was set on Lisanna. All in all, the guild returned to it's usual high energy atmosphere, everyone secretly wishing Natsu and Lucy the best of luck, however it managed to turn out. Juvia sat grumbling in a corner about how Love Rival always managed to steal Gray-sama's attention, but kept her finger's crossed that Lucy and Natsu ended up together. Only those closest to the situation stayed silent, lost in thought about the whole thing.

Levy's mood had changed drastically at the thought of losing her friend to Natsu, and jealousy ran thickly through her veins. She knew that Lucy had always liked Natsu, but hoped that if he went on oblivious to her feelings, that her blonde friend would seek her for comfort like she always had. It was always her fantasy to show Lucy one day that she could be bold, and that she could be the life partner that Lucy so desperately wanted. So, she waited, wishing safety for her friend. No one could tell when she would be coming back, but Levy hoped soon.

"You're moving too damn slow!" Gajeel yelled, kicking Lucy's feet out from under her as she landed in a heap. She was doing great with her defensive training, and had picked it up almost naturally. But when it came to offensive fighting, she just couldn't seem to get up to the speed necessary. It's been almost a little over a week since he and Lucy had left their home town for the troubled town of Red Peak, and they were growing tired with the cat and mouse game the villain was playing. So, in their down time they trained.

"No you're just too fast!" Lucy glowered up at a now proud dragonslayer, and regretted her retort. She hadn't meant to compliment him.

"I mean you're going too fast for me." Lucy muttered, standing up and wiping her brow.

"Whatever you say bunny girl," Gajeel taunted, "now widen your stance, and bend your knees a little. You can't launch yourself lookin like a tin soldier. Think animal." Gajeel growled, trying to be threatening, and to Lucy it only came off as seductive. She wasn't sure when her opinion of him had drifted across the friend border, but what woman couldn't help appreciating the beauty of a highly athletic and attractive man eventually? After that thought, her mind drifted off towards another athletic and attractive man, and felt a pang of hurt. _Natsu... Well, Natsu's not here. And if he can't return my feelings I may have to move on... Now how to distract Gajeel... hmmmm. GOT IT! _And Lucy smiled.

"I can be animalistic..." Lucy purred as she sashayed up to Gajeel, his eyes wide and cheeks red. Since when could this girl work her hips like that? When had training turned to "more"? Curious to see what she was up to, he leaned nearer. She looked at him like she was hunting her prey, and for once Gajeel didn't mind being seen as such. Getting close, Lucy peered up at him with eyes lidded with lust before slamming her closed fist into his gut. The blow caught him completely off guard, as he was distracted by the little show she put on, and he found himself being the one on the ground for once.

"What the hell!" Gajeel huffed. He quickly jumped to his feet in anger ready to bite off the blonde's head until he saw how excited she was for finally knocking him down. Anger turned to slight pride at how tricky his pupil had been, then to humor at the whole situation. Both broke out into hearty laughs, and Lucy tried to choke out how funny Gajeel's stunned face had been. And even more funny was how Gajeel was actually laughing with her about the whole thing. After they calmed, Gajeel realized one annoying fact: Lucy had tried to seduce him, and it worked.

_She's just a teammate! Besides, I couldn't do anything to ruin Bookworm's chances with her. _He was confused and frustrated with his mixed feelings for the girl, and started to take it out on the blonde in question.

"I don't know what the hell that was but it wouldn't have worked in a real life or death situation! Get you're fuckin head out of the clouds and don't play games with me when we're training." Gajeel roared with irritation at the sweaty girl next to him.

Lucy didn't completely understand why his mood turned so suddenly, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't see the way he looked at her. For just a couple seconds, she managed to get Gajeel to look at her differently. To look at her as a woman, not a teammate. It was exhilarating, and she had no idea why. _I'm in love with Natsu, I couldn't possibly like Gajeel... But it was nice to see him like that..._

"Who said I was playing games?" Lucy calmly answered with a knowing look, before gathering her stuff and heading in the direction of their hotel. She left behind a stunned dragonslayer and knew today had been her own little victory. If she couldn't get Natsu to look at her that way, at least she could revel in having another attractive man do it. Unfortunately, even though it was a game, why did it feel like it was more?


	5. Chapter 5

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Good evening readers! Shout out to my new followers! I loves you muches :D First I will address the **guest's** review- whereas that is a juicy suggestion full of drama and suspense, I have finally made up my mind for some of the turns in this story. BUT I will keep it in mind for any future story ideas.

To **Kurasabe : **I would be interested in any ideas for who Lucy ends up with. I'm not sure just yet if this will be a hetero pairing or yuri pairing. So please bear with me. I could always do alternate versions, as I feel there isn't enough yuri based fanfiction for fairy tail, although there is quite a bit of hetero and yaoi pairings.

SO PEEPS- some suggestive sexy time in this chapter, will it go anywhere? Idk, you'll just have to read! ha ha thanks! ^_^

p.s. don't own Fairy Tail

p.s.s. or Hiro's characters... he doesn't like to share apparently

CHAPTER 5!

When they had finished with a silent, albeit awkward dinner, Gajeel decided he'd buy Lucy a couple drinks to celebrate her successful training so far. He curtly waved her over to the hotel's bar, and handed her a shot glass full of clear liquid.

"What's this?" Lucy asked making a face after she sniffed it.

"A celebration toast." Gajeel muttered, downing his shot in a quick second. His eagerness to drink made Lucy giggle, and she stared at her own glass.

"So much for a toast." She admonished the iron dragonslayer, before she hastily tilted the drink back. The drink was surprisingly frigid, with a light burn, and tasted much like licorice. Lucy coughed a little, before tapping the bar top for another. Gajeel raised his eyebrows at Lucy's bravery to take another shot, and smiled evilly before ordering his own shot.

"Gihi, I'm surprised you can handle this bunny girl, but you better take it easy, it can go straight to your-"

"What I'm not THAT much of a lightweight!" Lucy interrupted with a giggle. _Yeah I can definitely see that, _Gajeel thought, shaking his head. After a couple more shots and light conversation, Lucy found herself enjoying the rough man's company, and his choice of alcohol.

"Soooo about earlier, sorry for tricking ya. I just couldn't help it." Lucy apologized with a grin, a slur barely noticeable.

"Gihihi hi whatever gets you ahead blondie." Gajeel chuckled, the moment of his weakness resurfacing.

"Aaawww now don't YOU start calling me that! Laxus calling me that is- is- too many people." Lucy pouted, lightly smacking his arm. _Mmm such a strong, toned arm... _her drunken mind thought.

"Humph whatever Bunny girl. I think it's your bed time." And with that, Gajeel stood and motioned for Lucy to follow. Instead, she shook her head no defiantly, and planted herself firmly on the barstool.

"And _I _think it's my time to drink more stuffs." Lucy corrected while gripping the bar top. Gajeel watched with fascination as a now drunk Lucy proceeded to try and order more liquor, but couldn't remember what she was drinking. With frustration, she gestured for Gajeel to help her, her eyes clouded with anger when he shook his head no.

"Then I'm just going to sit right here. The whole night!" And Lucy crossed her arms, refusing to look at an irritated Gajeel. Suddenly an evil thought crossed his mind. He sauntered casually over to the busty blonde and placed both hands on her sides. His move surprised Lucy, and she looked up with shock on her flushed features at his close proximity. His hands on her trim waste made her shiver, and Gajeel almost didn't catch the look of want that flitted across her face. Now it was his turn to be surprised. Her full lips were parted with slight surprise, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks, and desire flaming in her eyes. He knew it was only because she was drunk and lonely, although he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. With guilt he realized he'd like to see her looking up at him from the bed with such a look, and quickly shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought.

His mind clear, he hefted the stubborn girl onto his shoulder. She let out a squeal and demanded he put her down. Gajeel just ignored her pleas and with his free hand he settled their tab with the bartender, ignoring the eyebrows waggling from the rotund man. _Like hell anything will happen between me an bunny girl. _

As they made their way to the room, Lucy had finally given up on fighting the raven haired mage that held her captive, and instead calmly waited for him to settle her down onto the bed. She jumped away from Gajeel, and crossed her arms with mock anger.

"You didn't have to do that!" she nearly yelled.

"Yes, actually I did." Gajeel retorted with a wicked grin as he set about taking off his boots. Lucy just harumphed with a pout and laid back on her bed. Looking at the ceiling in boredom, she realized watching Gajeel might be more interesting and turned on her side. In her state, she didn't care how her staring might be taken, and watched with rapt attention as the toned man stripped.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Gajeel turned and noticed Lucy watching as he stripped down to his pants. _What the hell? This ain't no show! _He just glowered at the girl, who in turn lecherously grinned and continued what she was doing.

"Can I help you?" Gajeel growled, paused in taking off his shirt, and Lucy just giggled. She enjoyed the sight of his stacked abs, and sat up on her bed.

"No, heehee buuuuut I was just thinking I do the same." Gajeel almost choked on his spit when Lucy began to wriggle out of her tight shorts, and credited her brazen behavior to the strong alcohol they'd been drinking earlier.

"Oh hell no bunny girl, go get ready in the bathroom." And a blushing Gajeel tried to push the now underwear clad girl to the bathroom. If the girl wasn't his friend, or friend's love interest, he'd definitely jump on that- but honor required him to discourage her. Quickly spinning in his arms, Lucy pushed against his chest forcing Gajeel to a stop for fear of hurting her.

"What? You don't want to watch too?" Lucy giggled with nervousness, looking up at the red faced dragonslayer. She didn't know what courage possessed her to ask such a thing- maybe attraction and alcohol. Gajeel was thinking the same. He tried not to see what her visible curves looked like pressed against him, or the fact that her breasts were amazing in her black lace push up bra, but it was quickly becoming impossible. Said breasts were pushed against his chest, and he reveled at the soft body that was currently pressed against his harder one. And underneath the sweat and alcohol of the day he detected the faint smell that was Lucy- peaches and vanilla. The combination of her flushed begging face, half naked body, and delicious smell was quickly making him aroused. Trying to ignore the growing in his pants, he lightly slid his hands down Lucy's sides, making her shiver with unrestrained desire.

When she realized what he had done, she looked up at him with slight fear at what his answer may be. Instead of seeing anger or disgust in his eyes, she saw a man barely able to hold himself back, with confusion and shock on his facial appearance. He was at a loss for a response, and stuttered.

"No- that's not it, you're gorgeous- I mean I don't not want to see- I - dammit just go get ready in the bathroom!" he replied a little too gruffly as he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. _It's not me she wants to see her... Natsu's such a damned idiot. _Suddenly he felt the girl shaking in his arms, and peered down at her leaking eyes. _Good job you made her cry. _Embarrassment was written on her features, and she left his embrace and walked to the bathroom.

"That's ok... Not even Natsu would want to watch." the crying girl slurred quietly as she shut the door on a very exasperated dragonslayer. _Dammit! Any answer I would've given would eventually hurt her at some point. _He didn't know how to proceed at this point, and with a sigh Gajeel continued to get ready for bed. _Damn woman. This is the last time I give her alcohol. _As he crawled into bed he hoped Lucy wouldn't remember much when she awoke in the morning. He didn't keep his fingers crossed, but still, he hoped. Gajeel didn't want things to be weird between them.

When Lucy finally crawled into the shower, she sadly laid her head against the tiled wall as the hot water calmed her muscles. _What was I thinking? Ugh my head is spinning... I'm so confused... I thought Gajeel liked me... Maybe I was wrong? But, even if he did, I want Natsu. _And at the thought of her partner, Lucy fought back tears. She thought on her one-sided love and how much of a battle it's been to not reveal her true feelings to Natsu. _How much longer can I go on pretending? I don't know that I can... It's killing me inside. _Lucy was desperate to be accepted by the one person who was busy with someone else, and in turn projected those feelings onto Gajeel. She immediately felt bad for the position she had put him in, and was grateful for his response to it all. As she began to sober up, Lucy realized he could've taken advantage of her vulnerable state, and instead made sure no lines were crossed. An immense feeling of gratitude welled up inside her, and Lucy knew she owed him another apology for her actions.

She was happy how much closer she'd gotten to Gajeel, and didn't want a drunken night to mess things up. _I guess he feels the same. But wait- he called me beautiful... didn't he? _And out of the blue Lucy's heart started hammering in her chest. _He thinks I'm beautiful? _She smiled into the shower stream and recalled the wound up look of confusion on his face. _Poor guy. _Once she finished up her shower, she realized in Gajeel's rush to get her in the bathroom Lucy hadn't grabbed any of her pajamas. Covering herself up with a towel she poked her head out from behind the bathroom door. Gajeel was turned away from her in bed, and Lucy took the chance to rush out quickly, bend behind her bed, and grab her pajamas before running back to the bathroom. Confident he hadn't seen her, or turned to check out what she was doing, Lucy changed and waltzed back out to her bed.

Gajeel knew that she had ran amuck to grab her pajamas, but to spare her the embarrassment he kept to himself. The door to the bathroom closed gently and he heard Lucy's soft footsteps as she padded across the room floor to her bed.

"Thank you Gajeel." he heard Lucy murmur beneath her covers, and he smiled, glad she understood. And glad tonight's events were finally over.

Natsu didn't understand how he ended up in front of Lucy's house. It just happened. But as he settled into her comfy bed he was glad he did. Her scent surrounded him and Natsu finally felt a little bit at peace. The 2 weeks Lucy's been gone were wearing him thin. Especially since his confrontation with Gray. Could she really love him? He knew in his heart it was true.

Every day Lucy would greet Natsu with a bright smile, ready to begin her day with him. He knew it in the way she'd always have his back, cheering him on and supporting him with her love when he was almost ready to give up. When he stole over to her house and climbed through her window, she always allowed him to stay with her in bed, and those nights Natsu always slept the best. In the morning he'd wake with his arms possessively surrounding the blonde mage and it always felt right. Lucy would always blush and smile gently when she awoke to find him clutching her, but she never complained. One morning she had even snuggled in closer to his body, setting Natsu aflame.

He smiled when he thought of their past missions together. Lucy always said she was tired of Natsu rescuing her, but she didn't understand how much she had rescued _him. _She picked him up from the pit he had been in for years since Lisanna had died. She was his light in an otherwise dark world, and one of the only things that kept him going during tough situations. Natsu always thought _I have to survive this, I have to see Lucy smile again. _And all the days she would put up with his antics, the days she celebrated with him, her silent and constant support- it's what he lived for. Lucy was everything to Natsu, and he couldn't imagine a life without her.

At the time he didn't understand the emotions he'd felt when Lucy gave him those little looks she thought he didn't see. The way her eyes would light up with longing, her cheeks turning red, and her mouth turned up at the corners in a soft grin. He loved the way she looked at him, and found himself living just to see more of her smiles. Was this love? Was it love the way he'd vowed to always protect her, always be there for her? He would die first, even sacrifice himself for her safety. He'd kill a person before they ever got a chance to take _his_ Luce away from him. Just thinking on someone hurting the blonde celestial mage made him growl under Lucy's comforter.

Suddenly he flung himself up in her bed when he realized that he had basically done just that. Searing guilt struck him in his chest. He had hurt Lucy, and let her leave on a dangerous mission that he should've been there to protect her on. What kind of partner was he to do that? No, what kind of man was he? True he missed Lisanna, and was trying to catch up with the silver haired girl, but at what cost? Was it worth possibly losing Lucy forever? Lost in his thoughts and guilt, it then occurred to him that another dragonslayer was protecting his precious Lucy. Another _man. _With frustration he growled at the idea of Gajeel moving in on her, and tried to keep his hands from lighting. _How dare he?... No wait, how dare I? _Again Natsu remembered how much he'd neglected Lucy the last month and a half, how often he'd sent her on her own to complete a job. He no longer had any place to be upset for someone else going on a job with her, even if it was a man.

Lucy probably didn't even want him anymore. _Not that I deserve her anyway. _And what if she's hurt? It's been 2 weeks since she'd left, and with a sinking dread Natsu knew it was his fault. _I should've been the one to go with her. I should've just told her how sorry I was and shown her how much she means to me, like she did for me every day. _Digging his hands into his scalp, he fought back the strong emotions threatening to emerge. Every day she greeted him with love in her eyes, every day she stood on the side patiently waiting for him, and he had ignored it. Nausea began to sweep through his body. Natsu had to make it up to her. He had to show her somehow that he was sorry. _But what if Gajeel's already comforted her? What if... NO! I REFUSE TO LET HIM TAKE HER! _

"Luce is mine!" and with a growl Natsu launched himself out of her bed. He would find her, and he would bring her home safely. Natsu was going to make it his duty to trully protect her to the day he died, whether she no longer wanted it or not. Then when the time came, he would make it known how he felt for Lucy. And as he left her house and ran in the direction of his home, he prayed that she still felt the same.

"Bunny Girl... Lucy... LUCY!" and the celestial mage jumped up in her bed at the shout of her name. Sun blasted her in the face, and she shrunk back like a vampire, longing to go back to sleep if only to temporarily release her from her hangover.

"Oh I don't think so..." Lucy heard an irritated man mutter before feeling herself dragged from bed, only to end up in a hungover mess on the floor. A dark shape towered above her, and finally took the form of a very perturbed Gajeel.

"About damn time! It's almost 11 o clock, and I got a tip-off for weird activity outside town. Get your ass up and let's go!" Gajeel ordered before stalking away from the stretching blonde.

"Good morning to you too... You didn't have to shout." Lucy grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her butt. Her body and mind began waking, and memories from last night rushed back to a very embarrassed Lucy. Had she really done all that? It seems she and Gajeel would have to talk, but he had already left the room. _Probably waiting for me downstairs... _Lucy stood and quickly began her morning routine sans 15 minutes. After all was said and done, her stomach rumbled, reminding her of how empty it was.

So, instead of immediately meeting Gajeel outside the lobby, she made a slight detour to the hotel's cafe and ordered two takeout sandwiches. Subs in hand, she held out Gajeel's as a sort of peace offering. Lucy watched as he became preoccupied in devouring the footlong, and figured now would be a good time to tackle the awkward conversation- when his mouth is full of food and he can't talk.

"About last night," she began, and Gajeel coughed on his food, "I want to apologize..."

"Welf... Ihth waffn't, ahem cough cough, I didn't have that big of an issue with it." Gajeel replied finally ridding his mouth and lungs of food. He looked very uncomfortable with the conversation they were having, so Lucy decided to put him out of his misery.

"Ok, that's good. Last night will just be our secret ha ha." She beamed at him, smiling one of her signature smiles, and Gajeel felt relieved. He really didn't have an issue with getting a nice glimpse of Lucy's body, and actually had a fun evening with her.

"So this is where our perp was supposedly seen, the fucker decided..." and they began discussing their gameplan over a map that Gajeel had unfolded. It was a simple stalk and bait technique- an irritated Lucy being the bait of course. They felt confident with their plan, and hoped the rest of the day went off without a hitch, not knowing what lay ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Guten Tag! So this chapter should keep you guys sated for a day or so right? I gotta figger out where to go from here... ONE OF THE BIG AND SUSPENSEFUL BATTLE SCENES! DUN DUN DUN. I don't want to give anything away, but please remember this story IS rated M. Mmmmkay? Mmkay. Please read and review! Reviews make the world go round! 3 Cherry

p.s. Fairy Tail is currently not owned by me, nor it's characters. But, should my plans go as, well, planned, then that will change!

Chapter 6

"FINALLY!" Lucy heaved out, collapsing onto the ground before Loke. They had been fighting this dark mage and his small army of shades for almost 2 hours before she was finally able to subdue him with Loke's help.

"Regulas Punch!" the celestial spirit yelled, before his fist charged up. He flew towards the remaining spectres, landing hit after hit as they fizzled into thin air, and their long fight was over.

"Loke! Go help Gajeel!" Lucy ordered, standing up with exhaustion. She made her way over to the restrained dark mage controlling the shadows that were assaulting her and her teammate. With a smirk, Loke watched the close fight between Gajeel and his doppelganger.

Gajeel was busy dodging his own foray of attacks, his opponent a shadowed reflection of him. The demon lunged forward, it's dagger like nails reaching for the iron mage's throat, and barely missed it's target. Instead of meeting flesh like it anticipated, it's nails dinged off of Gajeel's iron collar as he flung himself back in a half hazard back flip. Suddenly he heard a shout to dodge left, and acted quickly.

"Regulas Flare!" Loke shouted, slamming both hands together as if holding a gun, and sent a massive light beam towards the unsuspecting dark Gajeel. With a screech, the demon tried to vault away from the light, but still managed to lose it's left arm and head. Both Loke and Gajeel expected the body to disappear like the rest of the shady apparitions, but it instead acted in its own accord. Where once it fought almost lazily, it was now fighting wildly, not caring whether Gajeel got in a hit or not.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Gajeel yelled at Loke, as he tried to evade a flailing right arm, and felt a claw sink in deep to his shoulder. Groaning, he jumped backwards and held his shoulder, expecting to feel a gush of blood. Instead he felt a surge of pain, as if a dagger had been gored into his shoulder and brutally twisted, and he doubled over clutching the wound. Seeing Gajeel's vulnerability, Loke swiftly jumped into the fight and his hands radiated a brilliant light as he swung out a clenched fist towards the shade. He kept the demon on the defense as it growled and roared, trying to keep away from it's one weakness- light.

Lucy watched in fear as Gajeel writhed in pain on the forest floor, and smacked the haughty looking dark mage at her feet.

"What's wrong with my friend!" she snapped. The man just threw back his head maniacally and laughed.

"My dark shade magic has poisoned your little friend. The demon he was fighting is an extension of all of his worries, hate, fear, and anger. Even after you knock me out, it will go on fighting! As long as I breathe, he will be dead!" he shouted the last sentence so Gajeel could hear, and the iron dragonslayer's already pained eyes widened in uncharacteristic fear.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled as he deftly avoided a counter-attack from the shade. Lucy looked up in worry at her celestial spirit, not before summoning Virgo. Ignoring Loke's calls for attention, she hastily asked the maiden spirit to go to Gajeel's aid.

"What Loke!- Virgo, please do what you can to stop the spread of that poison!" Lucy ordered, before slamming her elbow onto the back of the laughing dark mages neck, effectively knocking him out.

"Lucy- to save Gajeel you must kill him!" Loke shouted over his shoulder, missing the expression of alarm and conflict on Lucy's face.

"But, I could never kill someone... It's Fairy Tail's code! And mine!" Lucy retorted in fear. Loke shot her a look of exasperation and desperation.

"Forget that Lucy! It's what he just deserves! And would you be willing to trade _his _life for one of your own family's?!" Loke yelled back, barely sidestepping a ray of dark energy blasted his way from the demon. He grunted as he tumbled to the ground, and turned it into a quick roll and sprang to his feet once more. He sent a large beam of light towards the demon and went on the offense. Lucy's mind was in turmoil over the hard choice she was forced to make. Gathering her energy, she made a quick dash towards Virgo who was leaning over a now unconscious Gajeel.

"Hime, I can't completely stop the spread of poison, but have tried my best to wrap his shoulder. Would you like to punish me?" Virgo answered stoically.

"Is there nothing more you can do?!" Lucy shrieked, her voice tinged with panic. Virgo just responded no in a sad tone, dropping her head and asking if there's anything more she can do. Fighting back her tears, Lucy sent her to better bind the dark mage across the clearing while she debated what to do. She watched as Gajeel's once proud face was pale and stiff with pain. His teeth gnashed and as he uncharacteristically whimpered in agony he began to shiver. Virgo came back and sat by Lucy's side, waiting for another order while Lucy pushed Gajeel's hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"It's reached his heart princess. He doesn't have long, maybe an hour tops." Virgo informed the distraught celestial mage. How could Lucy go through with such a horrid thing as taking a life, even if the world dictated it was justice? She'd never been faced with such a hard choice- spare an undeserving man's life, or save a friend who had put his life on the line for hers once. Lucy searched out Loke and saw that he had drawn the demon towards the thin line of trees at the edge of the clearing. She could feel both Loke's and Virgo's drain on her magic, and knew she's getting weaker. Lucy could only keep Virgo out for a minute longer, as Loke telepathically told her he'd use Lion's Brilliance to wipe out the demon once and for all.

"Thank you for your help Virgo, you may return." Lucy said sorrowfully, glancing down at her struggling friend. Virgo stood and bowed calmly, before shimmering back to the spirit realm. Gajeel was taking in ragged breaths, and Lucy noticed that the skin near his shoulder was mutating. His veins showed black and a sickly blue through almost translucent skin.

"Hang on Gajeel. I'll bring you back." and Lucy grasped onto his hand tightly. A strong tug pulled the last bit of magic reserves she could spare from her body as Loke powered up for his Lion's Brilliance attack.

"Ha ha you puny Lion. Night is coming, and I feel the darkness and fear give me power! Before this night is over, you will all die!" the shade somehow shouted, distorted voices overlapping one another as it formed a symphony of one voice. It's head started to regenerate, as well as it's arm, and it began to grow. It towered over Loke, and the man just growled at the demon's strength and build. _I'm sorry Lucy... _Loke had to siphon more magic from Lucy, as energy built in his body. Barely able to hold herself up, let alone keep Loke's gate open, she watched as a ball of fierce light was released from Loke's body with a war cry. She covered her eyes as the burst spread and covered the area surrounding the shrieking demon and Leo, and wrapped her arms protectively over Gajeel's shaking body.

The light dissipated, and in it's place stood a tired and beat up Lion. As he walked towards Lucy, she noticed his body begin to shimmer and she tried to keep his gate open longer. The blast of light magic that had destroyed the demon had also destroyed the remaining bit of magic she had. Loke crouched down by her side, and wiped away the tears that were running down her face. She was panting with fatigue as she moved Gajeel's head onto her lap.

"There must be another way." Lucy murmured, sorrow etched onto her features. A gleam surged from Loke's hand, and in the light's place was a regal dagger. It's hilt was made of the finest ivory, celestial constellations and runes carved into the bone. The blade was a strong foreign material, giving it a strange marbled effect. It shone in the twilight with a fearsome beauty.

"There is no other way Lucy," and Loke held out the dagger with reverence, "This is made from a star in my constellation, and embodies it's brilliance. You must stab this into the evil mage's heart, in order to truly kill him and save Gajeel." Loke began flickering, and he wrapped her dainty hands over its hilt.

"But Loke-" she began timidly.

"Lu, it's the only way. I'm sorry I can't stay and do it for you. I would gladly kill that man with my own two hands and take this burden from you if I knew it wouldn't void our contract." Loke whispered apologetically. They both knew the Spirit King had forbade any more death on Leo's hands, by punishment of voiding his and Lucy's spirit/master contract. Gajeel wheezed as he struggled to open his eyes, and weakly mumbled something.

"I must go now princess..." and with a kiss to her forehead Leo the Lion disappeared in a small gleam of light, leaving an upset Lucy with her dying teammate. How could this mission go so wrong? She'd never seen the iron dragonslayer look so weak, and he made eye contact with her.

"Lucy... it's ok... let me go..." in his feverish mind he still knew the burden she'd live with if she went through with killing the very mage that held Gajeel's life in his hands. He would never want to see the bright and bubbly mage's eyes hold the same regret his held. He would rather die than see the dazzling light in her eyes dim for even a second. On death's door, he realized the immensity of his feelings for Lucy, and feebly chuckled at the irony. He finally comes to terms with how he feels for the girl and it's too late to act on it. With one look at her already saddened eyes, he unsteadily reaches up and wipes away a lone tear, before passing out once more.

His hand had limply fallen into her lap, but his touch lingered on her face. The thought of losing Gajeel, a man she'd come to admire and even find herself a little attracted to, was becoming too much to bear. Sorrow constricted her chest, and she found it hard to breathe. No, she wouldn't let her friend die. He'd live, no matter what consequences she may be faced with for killing the dark mage that lay across the clearing. Lucy felt Gajeel's warmth begin to wither and she started to panic. No! Gajeel was not going to fade away, he would live.

Lucy carefully and delicately moved Gajeel's head out of her lap, and settled him down onto the grass. With shaky determination, she stood to her feet as her hand grasped the lethal blade. Almost falling as soon as she stood, she tried to still her dizzy head and walk. She made her way over to the unconscious man, her stomach reeling at the feeling of vertigo and what lay ahead. Lucy looked at the flaccid and gagged man and almost thought he looked normal while cataleptic.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. How could his life had ended differently if he had walked another path? What about his family? Did he have a lover waiting for him at home? A man's actions don't always make who he is- Lucy had learned that as a Fairy Tail mage. But again she glanced back at the pale friend she had laying not 5 yards behind her, and she heard him cough, releasing a black viscous fluid from his mouth. Fear coursed through her and Lucy was aware she didn't have much time. _Gajeel is worth this. I will always protect my nakama, I am a Fairy Tail mage! Even if I am held to a high standard to extend mercy, no mercy is worth my friend's lives. _Two warring morals clashed in her head, and she seized one. Holding fiercely to it, she unwaveringly aimed the glowing dagger above the still man's heart. As fate would have it though, the bound and gagged man woke and began to combat his restraints. He saw the dagger hovering over his chest and malicious irony stole his features. Struggling, he tried talking around his gag. _Ha ha ha you are forced to choose girl, both choices leading you down the same path. Death, _Lucy heard the dark mage say in her head._ While letting your partner die and sparing me will ostracize you from your guild, you will also live with lifelong shame. But I know you won't do that, I've forced your hand. You will commit murder and your hands will forever be stained with my blood. HA HA HA REVEL IN YOUR EVIL LUCY AND REMEMBER THE NAME PETRA ORKLOV! _And the man began to laugh a choked laugh at the horror in Lucy's eyes. He was right, she knew. But she didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as tears streamed down her face and turned her head. Her heart screamed as she plunged the glowing knife blade into his chest, going against everything she believed in. With one last cry of pain, the man arched and fell lifeless to the ground, a twisted smile on his face. Lucy sobbed in agony at the act she had committed and withdrew the dagger from his body. Blood covered her hand and forearm as it seeped from the dark mage's wound. She took one last peek at the deceased's face and her resolution shattered. He had a look of knowing and malice, knowing that she was forever tainted. His one last act of evil.

_I have killed a man. I am no longer innocent. _Her body wracked with sobs as she covered her face with her clean hand, scared to peer once more at that accusing face. What she did wasn't defense. It was murder. She had killed a bound and restrained man. Even if it was to save Gajeel's life, she was conflicted in her heart. Lost in her grief, Lucy didn't notice that the nameless man's body began to blacken and harden. Feeling a quick drying of liquid on her sullied hand, her head shot up and watched as the petrified dark mage turned to ash before her. She stared in shock at the drying blood on her hand as it began to fall in flakes off her skin. Soon, there was no trace of the man save for a small pile of ash, his gear, and a communication lacryma.

Guilt and sorrow emanated off her in waves, and she regarded her hand as if it were still covered in the incriminating blood of the dark mage. Suddenly she heard a deafening gasp behind her. It echoed in her subconscious as she realized Gajeel would live. Briefly relieved at the turn of events, she told herself to "man-up". _It was a necessary sacrifice Lucy, and if anyone would understand it'd be your teammates, _she heard Loke admonish. _But what if they don't? I killed someone... _Lucy replied. _They will. _Shaking her head free of depressing thoughts she forced herself to stand. If she can just get to Gajeel and make sure he's truly ok, she can finally pass out into a dreamless sleep. At last beside the iron dragonslayer, she noted a change in his pallor. His deathly pale skin had returned to a healthy shade, and whereas the veins used to stand out black against his skin, they were now hidden beneath the healthy derma. The erratic breathing had already loosened and was now at a normal pace. Still nauseous and in shock, she ripped a piece of her shirt and wiped away any signs of the black poison Gajeel had vomited.

She curled against his clean side and slid an arm under his head in an effort to keep him warm against the chilled dusk. Gajeel was safe, and that was enough for her as Lucy drifted into a comatose sleep. Later that night, two spent mages were sleeping undisturbed when in a flash of light an orange haired man appeared. He knelt alongside Lucy's trembling body and wrapped a blanket around she and Gajeel, warming their bodies instantly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come out earlier." He murmured against her hair. Loke had tried, but a minute in his world was 6 hours in theirs, and he had managed to force open his gate with what little energy he had gathered in that time. Giving her a chaste kiss on her head he stood. Lucy had a shielding arm draped over Gajeel's prone form and her hand held the sheathed celestial dagger. He almost laughed at the image of her protecting the much bigger and stronger dragonslayer but his thoughts grew somber. He knew for a while she'd need all the support and comfort he could give her burdened spirit.

"I promise Lucy, I will always protect you, even from yourself." and as his words resonated around her, Loke disappeared and returned to his home.

(A/N: ok peeps, I am at one of the plot twists in my story, and may need a day or so to figure out where I am going with this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, I am begging. Be flattered. Good night lovelies!)


	7. Chapter 7

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Yay chapter 7! So I'm not sure how this chapter works out for me, I may end up deleting and changing it, but we shall see! Yay for more fighting! I apologize if it's not up to par. ha ha i see it all in my head in one way and sometimes have issues getting into wording. Now lemme address some reader's concerns. First off, Natsu IS NOT suffering. It's called tension, drama, and confusion. Every coming of age story has that. Secondly, I don't care if people write stories with Natsu suffering or not, that's their freedom to do so, and IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. plain an simple. okies all done. Please read and enjoy! much love, cherry

p.s. as always, i do not own fairy tail or its characters, but i do lord over that world in my own head. thank the stars you all aren't there to see it.

CHAPTER 7

"Target has been killed." A concealed man reported into a communication Lacryma. He kicked the target's boots and gear, the last effects of a dead pile of ashes, and waited for the eruption that was bound to come.

"WHAT? YOU ALLOWED HIM TO BE KILLED?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GUARANTEE NO INTERFERENCE! I CANNOT BELIEVE..." the man's senior officer disciplined, causing him to wince.

"Sir, this may work in our favor. It seems the target's killer is none other than a Fairy Tail mage." he cut in, receiving a short break from the verbal abuse.

"Really... It could most definitely work in our favor. Do you have visual on who it is Praxa?" the deep voice asked. The man called Praxa grinned wickedly before he spat out the name.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

A very nauseous albeit hungry mage stepped off his one weakness- transportation- and breathed in the air of Red Peak, satisfied to find that Lucy's scent still lingered. Not far behind him was his blue exceed, begging for a break to catch some breakfast. But now that they were off the evil train, all that Natsu could focus on was finding Lucy and bringing her back home. _Back home to me._

"Sorry Happy, just a little bit longer. I know she's- urgh- close." Natsu encouraged clutching his tummy. The dragonslayer trudged through the town, while Happy clung to his head in boredom, until his stomach stopped doing flips. When he finally broke from his nausea, he took off at full speed, knowing Lucy couldn't be far. He'd been traveling since early that morning as if the hounds of hell were at his heels. Maybe they were, he didn't know or care. All Natsu wanted was to make sure Lucy was safe. He ignored the pairing scent that seemed to follow hers around and focused solely on Lucy's. Did Natsu want to smell Gajeel's scent? NO. Did he have a choice? No. Did he want to punch his face in? Yes. Did he have any right to do so? No. Did he care? No. Natsu was on a one-track mind, and Happy seemed to understand that, so he put off complaining once more about the lack of fish that he could be munching on.

The scent trail led him down a rocky path, and soon enough Natsu picked up a third and fourth smell that he wasn't able to place with any faces. Someone had been stalking Gajeel and Lucy for that remainder of the trek, until Gajeel's trail branched off from Lucy's, heading around to the other side of a clearing. Fury rose up in Natsu as he realized that the iron dragonslayer abandoned his partner for a little, when he knew that Gajeel had to of smelled atleast one of the other people following them. One scent, strictly disinfectant and lime, was a stark contrast from the other. The darker signature reeked of death, tepid water, and a spiced cologne. This, Natsu figured, was the dark mage Lucy and Gajeel had been hunting.

_How dare he leave my Lucy when someone was following them! That guy is getting his ass kicked! _Natsu growled at the thought, snapping Happy from his daze.

"We're super close Happy. Keep your eyes out for Luce kay?" Natsu whispered, fearful that any of the stalkers may still be around. Happy caught on to this and just tapped his hand on Natsu's head as an answer, eyes alert and ears perked. Where Gajeel's scent branched off, so did the disinfectant scent, while the dark mages scent followed Lucy's off into a clearing now lit by the rising summer sun. Conflicted between securing the area and running blindly after Lucy, he chose the latter and took off quietly into the tall grass. As he walked, an unexpected scent assaulted his nose- Blood. He worried it may have been Lucy's, but something was off about the blood, it smelled rotten and dry. _Dry? Rotten? How long ago could this battle have happened? _Natsu also smelled freshly turned earth as well as singed grass and came to the conclusion that a battle had happened here. Gajeel couldn't use any fire or burning techniques, so Lucy must have summoned Loke into battle. The thought of Lucy possibly being wounded made a fire roar deep within Natsu and his pace sped up as he neared the far end of the clearing.

Along the way deep gashes scoured the earth, as well as small and large footprints, and Natsu suddenly came to something that confused him. The dirt in one spot seemed different, and as Natsu moved closer to it he realized it was ash. _Human remains? LUCY! NO!... _Panicking Natsu spun around to look at the clearing, fearful but refusing to come to any conclusions about who it could be. His world had stopped in that instant, and Natsu's biggest fear became realized.

"LUCYYYY!" He roared into the clearing, his scream echoing and coming back empty. He cupped his hands and yelled once more as tears streamed down his face, denying any likelihood that Lucy could be...

"Shut the hell up pinky! Ugh.." a voice growled from the farthest edge of the clearing. _Gajeel..._

"I swear to God Gajeel if you let Lucy get hurt I will enjoy ripping your fucking head off!" Natsu snarled with vehemence as he ran through the tall grass in Gajeel's direction. Making it there in record time, he collapsed to his knees when he saw a still sleeping Lucy clutching onto Gajeel's chest. _She's alive. She's alive... _And Natsu's world began spinning again. The love of his life is still breathing, and some other sorry sucker is spread across the ground, not his beloved Lucy. The momentary relief of knowing she was ok made it possible for Natsu to breathe again, and instead of crying tears of fear and worry, crocodile tears of joy and relief spilled down his face. He ignored the grief stricken face of the iron dragonslayer, and both Natsu and Happy rushed to clasp Lucy. But before they could reach her they felt a massive hand slam them back to the ground.

"What the hell Gajeel?!" Natsu reproached as he stood up into fighting position, a confused happy sitting on the ground. Gajeel just gestured for them to be quiet and follow him away from the sleeping girl, and Natsu hesitantly followed. Happy ignored Gajeel and quietly settled beside the sleeping celestial mage, knowing Natsu needed to get some things out of his system. Sooner than Gajeel could turn around to explain himself to the fire dragonslayer, he felt a flaming punch pound into his back and was flung into a nearby tree. He knew he deserved it, so instead of fighting back, he stood up calmly and waited.

"How dare you," and Natsu lit up both arms, "leave Lucy to fend for herself."

"It was part of the plan flamehead." and Gajeel didn't even see the punch Natsu landed on his gut, but he sure as hell felt it when his back slammed into the tree once again.

"You knew you were being followed," at this Natsu sent a round-about kick to Gajeel's side, "And you still sent her off alone." Gajeel didn't know how much more of this he could take after last night, and his throbbing shoulder reminded him of that. His body may feel like shit, but he knew it was nothing compared to how Lucy must have felt last night. Because when Gajeel woke, he was still alive.

"Natsu, just listen for a second!" Gajeel yelled in frustration as he shakily rose to his feet. He wasn't at 100% just yet, and Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the pain in Gajeel's. Natsu, still glaring, strode over to where Gajeel stood and planted his feet firmly, ready to attack if need be.

"Hurry the fuck up and spill it. I want to get back to Lucy." Natsu barked in impatience. Slowly, Gajeel relayed the events of the past two weeks, careful to leave out the flirtation between he and Lucy, and he watched as Natsu went from impatient, to frustrated, to belligerent. Natsu crouched in the grass, his head in his hands, trying to wrap his mind around everything Gajeel just told him. _Lucy's been tested in a lot of ways over the past 2 years, but this? How can she come back from this? And how the hell will I be able to help? How can I even look at her straight from now on? I should've been there to protect her from this! Fuck, Gajeel should've protected her from this! Gajeel, should've, Gajeel SHOULD HAVE... _And Natsu stood up slowly, wrath etched into his features as his body ignited in a fury of flames. Gajeel knew what was coming, and prepared himself for it.

"YOU. YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT THIS FROM HAPPENING!" Natsu bellowed as he launched himself at the other dragonslayer. Flame met Iron as both fighters parlayed, neither refusing to give up ground.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER!" Natsu roared as he brought his fist down on Gajeel's barely iron-transformed arm, and the iron dragonslayer growled as he was shoved back. The arm absorbed most of the lightning but his body was heavily singed from the flames that enhanced it's power. _Ugh I can't take another one of those._

"You fucking moron! All this could've been avoided if both you and Bunny Girl put your damn feelings out there!" Gajeel yelled as he leapt away from a flaming fist. Natsu ignored Gajeel as he was lost in his fury and continued on with heavy attacks, whilst Gajeel tried once more talking sense into the berserk mage.

"You think I don't feel bad? I know it's my fault she was even forced into a spot like that! Oomph!" in his haste to talk to Natsu Gajeel left his right side open and received a reminding blow of the battle they were in. _Time to end this._

"Iron dragon's Lance, Demon Logs!" Gajeel's arm extends into a thick pillar, forcing Natsu to black flip out of the way, then somersault quickly to avoid the smaller lances that shoot out simultaneously. In his eagerness to stand and go on the offense, ignoring common sense for anger, Gajeel predicts the direction his somersault will lead Natsu and plans a final forceful blow to slow down, if not temporarily immobilize his opponent.

"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" too late does Natsu see the large sword barreling down on him, and he tucks, hoping to take most of the blow on his backside and in an instant ripe pain erupts across his body. Natsu's world whirls as he's thrown head over heels into the thick canopy of trees lining the forest clearing. _How the hell did he get that hit on me? _Natsu's whole body throbbed with stiff pain, and exploded once more as he forced himself to drop from a tree limb and hit the hard ground. Uneven footsteps crashed through the brush in some foreign world, and Natsu knew Gajeel was coming for him. He groaned at the tenderness, but forced himself on all fours, if only to get a look at a equally beaten Gajeel.

"Now listen you thick headed asshole- I ain't pointin fingers," Gajeel panted as he slumped to the ground in a lazy sitting position, "but if some idiot didn't go hurting our resident celestial mage, none of this would have happened. Yeah, I should've fought better, and never let that damned demon touch me, but shit happens. And I take blame for that. Point is- we can't change the past. All that we can do now is figure out how to help Lucy. That's all that we can do goin forward. Cause she's got a lot of weight on her shoulders now. And I personally don't want to cause her anymore stress." Gajeel finished, looking away from the silent pink haired mage across from him.

"You're right. I've been so blind. But I'm here to fix that, and claim what's mine, "Natsu said, shooting an accusatory glare through slitted eyes, "I won't let anyone hurt _my _Luce again, including myself. I'm going to make things right even if it kills me." At his possessive words, Gajeel growled and stood slowly to tower over the younger man.

"Lucy's not some toy you can just pick. She's a strong and amazing girl, and until you realize where you fall short, I'll be makin sure she's standing tall. I owe her at least that." Gajeel snarled in anger, before shuffling in the direction Lucy lay. Natsu was stunned to say the least. And when he recovered from his shock, he gathered his wits about him and felt jealousy creep up again.

"I know she's not some toy you idiot! You know what I meant!" Natsu yelled after Gajeel's receding form. _You have no right Gajeel. She's MY mate. And we both already know that. You sure as hell better hope you didn't lay a finger on her. _He shakily stood up and plastered a smile on his face, ready to handle, well, he didn't know how Lucy would greet him. And that made him sad. But they'd work through it together. He'd be a pillar to hold her up and a friend to lean on. And when she's ready, he'll be the man she needs him to be- her lover. He waited long enough to see Lucy, so he started jogging to where he saw her last, only to be stopped by an upset Gajeel.

"Your cat's gone, as well as Lucy."

(A/N: next chapter's in development!)


	8. Chapter 8

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Hello readers! Sooo whereas this chapter isn't as long as some of the previous ones, it's JUST as important. I included an evil little plot twist towards the end... mwah haha don't read ahead! and i swear, it's not the end :) so excited to finish this chapter, but i gotta work soon, so this is all i could bust out. ENJOY! much love- cherry

p.s. don't own shit. just my own twisted version

Chapter 8

"Luuuushyyyyy can we stop for fish?" Happy begged in the arms of a distracted blonde.

"We'll get some breakfast on the train ok? I just want to get out of this town." Lucy absently responded as they boarded the last train out of the town for a couple hours. She had stopped by the mayor's office to grab her half of the reward for the job, and had the man hold the remainder should Gajeel come by and pick it up. As she and Happy settled into their seats, Lucy stared out the window at the now flashing by countryside illuminated by the early morning sun. She knew what she had done was cowardly, but she wasn't sure how she'd face Gajeel after the battle, let alone Natsu. She was just as surprised as Gajeel was to learn the pink haired mage had come after them, and though she was woken up at first, she feigned sleep in order to forego the meeting that would have to happen eventually. Lucy imagined that after their fighting Gajeel and Natsu had a chance to talk, and undoubtedly the conversation revolved around her, but she still hoped against all hope that it would all stay between Gajeel, Natsu, and she.

_What will Natsu say? What will he think of me? He will never want me now that he knows what I've done, and I expect the guild will feel the same way. What will Levy say? Will I lose my best friend? And what of Gajeel? Will he understand? I don't want to lose the little ground I've gained with him... _Fear and anxiety at not knowing haunted Lucy until she fell into a restless sleep with Happy already passed out in her lap.

Both Gajeel and Natsu refused to exchange any words between them as they silently trudged through the town to the train depot. Only when they finally reached their destination did Natsu say anything.

"Atleast she's not being tailed by anyone that we know of." Natsu muttered, as he looked at arrival and departure times.

"She probably just wanted to get away from your loud ass." Gajeel grumbled to himself, flinging both his and Lucy's baggage over his shoulder.

"Whatever. Lucy loves me, she wasn't running away from me." Natsu responded and was rewarded with a shocked look from Gajeel.

"When and how the hell did you finally pull your head outta your ass? It's about damn time!"

"Why the hell do you think I came running! Well- and because I was worried... Rightfully so!" Natsu gnashed his teeth at the irritated iron dragonslayer.

"You know, if you don't prove yourself to her, someone else will. Don't forget that." Gajeel retorted, before he began to leave towards the town's center.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? And where are you going!" Natsu roared, instantly becoming furious at the gall of Gajeel, and instead of receiving any response from the man he instead got a loud 'SHUSH' from nearby conductors. _I'd like to see you try Gajeel... Ugh now, just need to wait._

And Natsu did just that- well Natsu's version of waiting. More like pacing, lighting plants on fire, then getting escorted out of the station until his train came in. It was then that he was left with his thoughts, the one thing he wanted to avoid. _Lucy killed a man. I mean it was in defense of Gajeel's life, kinda... Ugh, I wonder how she feels? There were times I've wanted to take someone's life, but thankfully never went through with it. Is she... different?... NEVER MIND! I don't care if she's changed! She's Luce! I will be there for her no matter what! _Natsu thought staring at the ground with a determined look, not aware Gajeel had snuck up behind him.

"Don't think too hard. Might break whatever brain you got left." Gajeel taunted as he settled down next to the stoic flame mage.

"Whatever Gajeel." Natsu muttered, too troubled to even think of a equal retort, much to Gajeel's amazement. But, he understood. All morning he could think of nothing other than the beautiful blond stellar mage, and how she'd come to preoccupy his mind and heart as of late. But unlike Natsu he tried not to think about it too hard. They would rally around her as a guild and family, and take each day step by step. That's all that they could do. Gajeel would accept any change that may have occurred in her, and knew that Natsu would do the same.

And he looked at the normally goofy guy sitting to his right, and almost laughed at how serious and somber he looked. As if someone died, _oh wait... Ha ha morbid joke Gajeel. _

"Hey, I wanna thank you for keeping Luce safe for the most time. And being a friend for her when I wasn't there." Natsu said solemnly out of the blue, extending his hand to a shocked Gajeel.

"Whatever man, I just did what any guild member would do. Lucy's important to me too." an embarrassed Gajeel said ignoring the outstretched hand. It was then that Natsu noticed the lack of Gajeel's nickname for Lucy in most of their conversation as of late, and immediately he frowned.

"How important Gajeel? Did something happen while you guys were here." Natsu growled as he rose and stood threateningly over Gajeel.

"What would it matter to you if it did? You have Lisanna remember? And _Lucy _needed a friend. Seems you failed in that area bub." Gajeel retorted menacingly as he got up to glare at the younger mage.

"If I remember correctly, she's not yours yet. She's not been _claimed._" Gajeel ground out, that one word making Natsu's territorial dragon instincts flare in his body. _How dare he. He knows how I feel about her, and how she feels about me. He KNOWS she's my mate!_

"Who the fuck, do you think, you are Gajeel? You spend two weeks with her, and assume that'll erase the past two years I've spent with her?" Natsu snarled, his fists flaming, ready to smack the growing smirk off Gajeel's face.

"No dumbass, but by your fear you seem to think so. 2 years of memories can be destroyed with 3 months of neglect and 2 weeks of attention." The iron dragonslayer haughtily replied.

"No it can't and it won't." Natsu stated viciously before walking away to board the train that had finally pulled into the station.

"Why don't you ask Lucy then." Gajeel called after him, and was happy when he saw a slight falter in Natsu's proud step. He watched him leave, then gave himself space before following. He would be patient and let Lucy decide, and be supportive of whatever decision she made, even if he thought Natsu didn't deserve it. As Gajeel sat calmly in his car, Gajeel pondered the slight emptiness he felt inside, and in wonder realized it could be from only one thing. Lucy wasn't with him. How deep did his feelings for the girl go? Whereas they never "officially" crossed the line, Gajeel found himself wanting to more than one occasion on the trip. Was it just lust? No, he had discovered that when he lay dying on the field just last night. He cared for the girl more than he thought possible, even through their differences. Chuckling to himself, he ran his fingers through his thick raven hair, praying that the gods helped them all.

When Lucy and Happy finally exited the train, brief euphoria washed over the blonde girl. _Home, finally away from that dreaded town. _As she walked through the streets, she noticed something was odd. It was in the air, in the way things looked and sounded. It took her a second before she understood that the town was devoid of people. Not one person was walking through the cobblestone streets. Fear coursed through Lucy as she ran towards her guild, knowing that if anything horrible was going on, her family would be able to figure it out. With relief, she noticed the closer she got to it, the more she heard voices and shouts in the air. _Fairy Tail must be throwing some kind of party. _Lucy smiled at the thought of an already drunk Cana, Macao not far behind, Elfman declaring who is and isn't a man, Mirajane serving guild visitors drinks and Lisanna helping, whilst Gray and Erza put on a show of their magic. Happy at her side, they rushed through the winding streets and slammed to a halt in front of her guild.

"I'm back! Where's all the-" she began, and in horror tried not to gag at the sight before her. Bodies, everywhere, laying prostate before a large golden scale. Bound and gagged on one side of the scale were Laki, Max, Juvia, and Levy, whilst the other platform held Erza, Gray, Mira, and Evergreen. Standing atop a pile of bodies nearest to the large contraption stood a man Lucy thought she'd never see again. And she screamed before dropping to her knees facing the sight, Lisanna's bloodied corpse staring at her in what seemed like hate.

"Hello Lucy. Let's see if you can decide who to kill and not to kill once more. We love this game, don't we?" Petra said smiling as he gestured to her bound friends.

"A life for a life right?" Lucy watched as he took an identical dagger to hers and began to slit the throat of the nearest member, Erza, and her world fizzled into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Heyo everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I've been in a writer's slump as of late ha ha life has gotten to me. BUT I have posted a nice and long (by my standards anyway) chapter for you guys to enjoy. MAJOR plot twist ahead, so hold on to your seats and enjoy! Oh, and i need to address a reader's concern for the **lack of a GaLe pairing**. First off, thanks for reviewing! :) Secondly, whereas I have nothing against the pairing, and think it's quite a cute pairing, I have the freedom and enjoyment to put to words how I'd like my story to be. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, but like many fanfiction authors before me, I have written things that in my fantastical mind for others to enjoy and dislike, and maybe not to the original standards of the fairy tail world, but nonetheless my own. Now just like I have the freedom to write a changed Gajeel and Levy, so do you have the freedom to write a coupled Gajeel and Levy. I'm currently developing another FT story with a OC, and it has the GaLe pairing, so do not distress. I don't disagree with Hiro's original plan, but have taken artistic liberties with it. Now, I know we'd all agree that my story is FAR from extreme, and pretty normal compared to some of the other stories on here o_O So, that being said, please enjoy!

-(distressed looking Gajeel) "psssttt... Cherry doesn't own us, or Fairy Tail, but fuck if I enjoy bein enslaved to her pervy mind."

"Hey, shut it. Back to work." (cracks whip)

Chapter 9

"NO!" Lucy screamed as she lunged forward in an attempt to save her friends, only to soar off the seat she had fallen asleep on. Happy stared at her in bewilderment, before flying to her side in order to comfort her. _A dream? It was just a dream? Oh thank Mavis..._

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Happy asked the sweaty blonde in worry and he patted his paw on her lap. Lucy just turned to him and gave him a weak smile before nodding, hoping he'd drop it at that. She leaned back against the warm seat, peering out the window at the woodland that surrounded Magnolia, and shivered at the thought of her dream coming true. _That face... That evil... I was naive to even think that it'd disappear as soon as he turned to ash. _Tears rolled down her cheeks, betraying the strong emotions she garnered from the horrific nightmare she'd just had, and mentally cursed fate for ever bringing Petra into her life.

_"Stupid girl. You thought you'd get rid of me that easily?" _And Lucy almost saw the shimmering form of the man before her, and she shook her head, hoping the wobbling would bounce him from her mind. Keeping her eyes shut, she heard his words echo in her head with force.

_"The same evil that was in me, is in you. The moment you grabbed that dagger, you grabbed your inner demon's hand and danced with the devil. You're stained..." _Petra seethed, causing Lucy to whimper, ignoring the blue cat to her right trying to get her attention.

_"NO! You're wrong! Get out of my head! Please! Get out of my head!" _And Lucy mentally repeated it as if it was a spell to save her very soul.

_"I'll never leave you now Lucy..." _And she started to mutter the mantra, _"get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head..." _until she heard his deep voice fade into almost nothing. It wasn't until he was just a jabbing whisper, that she noticed Happy had climbed into her lap, fearful and trying to rouse Lucy from her moment of insanity.

"Oh Happy. I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought..." Lucy sighed as she pet the exceed, urging him to not worry, and was glad when he gave her a little smile.

"We're home Lucy! I can't wait to tell Charle about my trip. Maybe we can stop and get her a petite fish? I bet she'd like that. I hope Natsu isn't that far behind. Do you think he'd be angry at me for going with you?" Happy rambled, now that he believed her little episode was over and Lucy smiled at the routine behavior. That's what she needed now- routine. Routine will help her fall back into life so she can sweep that horrible night under the rug and move on. _Yeah right._

Lucy stood, and realized with frustration that she had left her duffel bag back at Gajeel and she's room. She hoped Gajeel would be nice enough to grab her stuff as well as his and figured that Natsu would probably be too preoccupied to even think to grab it himself. _Not that it's really his responsibility... _and her mind drifted to the pink haired dragonslayer as she exited the train. _I wonder if he's missed me as much as I've missed him? I hated having to fake being asleep, but I just couldn't face him after everything... I need time to think about what I'm going to say, and to prepare myself for anything he might say. _Lucy outwardly sighed, and then held her breath as she and Happy stepped off the train into the early evening light. _Home. I've never been more happy to see so many people. _And she shuddered at the memory of her dream, and headed off in the direction of her house, eager to get clean, fed, and prepared.

...

"Sir, she's stepped off the train." a tall and thick man said quietly into his Lacryma.

"Follow her Praxus, and report back to me when she makes it to her guild." a static voice ordered before blipping out. The tall and tan redhead watched in interest as his blonde target dragged herself tiredly through town towards what he imagined would be her house. _Heh heh maybe I'll get a little peep show when she gets there. _This added incentive to his job, and he quietly but hastily followed behind the girl, hoping he was more or less correct. If things went as planned, he could definitely get more than just a peep show, as well as a big fat promotion. He deserved it, and Praxus was tired of taking orders from his stiff commander. _See you soon Lucy. _And he smirked.

...

Lucy stood under the heated stream of water, and enjoyed the sensation of the cleansing shower after a hard night stuck outside on the dirty ground. The soreness in her muscles melted away with a quick self-massage and she finally shut off the shower, ready to face the guild. As she dressed and did her hair, she listened for the tell-tale sign of Natsu climbing in through her window, and mentally did a face-palm when she realized he was two hours behind her. But still, she missed the familiarity of it all, and hoped when they moved past all the drama as of late, that she and Natsu can return to the way they were.

Lucy made sure her keys were secure, brown knee high boots were laced, jean skirt in place, white tank top just the right amount of revealing, and hoped her face didn't show how "un-Lucy" she was feeling. Happy had gone ahead to let everyone know she'd arrived back in town not too long ago, and wanted to leave before anybody came looking for her. As she bent over to grab her whip, she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hello Princess. How are you today..." a hesitant Loke asked as he put a hand on her back. He watched her stiffen and turn to look at him with sadness etched onto her features.

"You're going to the guild now aren't you?" Loke asked as he led her to sit on her couch. Lucy nodded solemnly before leaning into his chest, fearful to even speak lest a sob erupt from her. She was doing fine until she saw her spirit, the one who had fought for and supported her, but couldn't be there for her in her time of need. She knew it wasn't his fault and that was the only thing that kept betrayal from taking over sadness.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had just been stronger..." Loke began, wrapping his arms around the blonde, as if to shelter her from her warring emotions.

"No Loke- it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. I'm just- I'm just going to forget it happened and continue on normally. I'm going to be strong and get over it, "Lucy said, sitting up fully, "but I'm not going to tell the guild..." and Loke understood completely, because even he didn't know how the members of Fairy Tail would take the news. They both stood up, and mentally prepared putting on a bright face before heading to the guild. Lucy took one last look around her apartment, making sure it was secure, and left in a flurry of mixed emotions, her faithful lion by her side. They took their time walking to the guild, commenting on the little changes that had occurred in the streets in the 3 weeks Lucy had been gone, and Loke pulled her toward various vendors, trying to distract her from the thoughts in her mind. Sunshine fell on their shoulders, and Lucy giggled at the way Loke's orange locks seemed to catch fire in the evening sun.

In the midst of their walking, the pair failed to notice a lofty man stalking them from the shadows. He followed them up until they hit the last block before the guild and stopped suddenly. Praxus pulled out his communication Lacryma with a grin before transferring his knowledge to his superior- the eagle had landed.

"Good work Praxus. The team will arrive shortly. Until then stay out of sight. This can't be botched like your last job. Is that clear?" The scratchy voice ordered, before Praxus just growled in response and terminated the connection. His patience was wearing thin with his boss, but knew in order to get where he wanted, he'd have to tolerate him just a little longer. So instead of staying back behind the structure, he thought he'd wait in a front row seat at the bar across from the famous guild. _Let the show begin._

_..._

"Are you ready?" Loke asked Lucy with an unsure face.

"As ready as I can be." The blonde murmured, before plastering a fake smile on her face. Both mage and spirit turned to the large guild halls and pushed them open as casually as they could. At the familiar sound of the opening doors, most guild members turned their heads to smile at whomever had returned to their guild, and smiles of relief were seen round when they caught sight of a safe Lucy. Enthusiastic greetings burst forth from her guild mates, and Lucy couldn't help but feel better at their instantaneous welcoming and cheerful demeanor. Before she could make it to a waving and relief stricken Mira, Lucy saw a blur of blue hair and felt someone crash into her.

"Lucy! Oh sweet Mavis you're ALRIGHT!" Levy eagerly squealed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Laughing, Lucy found herself surrounded by friends and family alike, all asking about her mission, commenting on her now better muscle tone, and expressing thanks to the gods she had returned safely back to them.

"We were so worried when we hadn't heard from you or seen you for 3 weeks!" Levy despaired dramatically as she pulled her friend to a table. Lucy sat and she felt someone pat her head and looked into a smiling redhead's face.

"I believed in you the whole time Lucy." Erza encouraged bashfully, and Mira and Gray rolled their eyes at her statement.

"She was just as worried as we all were." Mira leaned in conspiratorially, earning a glare from her old nemesis. Lucy exchanged a quick look with Loke before she began to calm down her friends. She shushed everyone with a quiet laugh and wave before speaking.

"I'm fine I'm fine! It's not the first solo job I've been on," and Lisanna looked down guiltily at Lucy's words, "and it was just like any normal job I've gone on. Man, you guys need to have more faith in me!" Lucy gave them her signature pout, and was rewarded with head nods, smiles, and slightly ashamed faces. She saw Gray pat Loke on the back, but they both exchanged knowing looks before Gray came and sat next to his blonde friend.

"I'm glad you're back safely Lucy, "Gray said seriously as he hugged her to his chest, making a certain water mage very jealous, "Did uh, Natsu ever catch up to you?" Gray broached the subject very hesitantly, asking the question that was on everyone's mind. Lucy's eyes nervously searched everyone's expectant faces, especially Mira's and Lisanna's, and knew she'd have to lie.

"What? Natsu? Was he looking for me?" Lucy chuckled casually with feigned interest and watched as everyone's face fell, save for one filled with relief. She pretended not to hear Cana mutter, "Bet's still on..." and people began to scatter back to their respective places around the guild. Before Mira went back behind the bar she took Lucy's order, and only Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Levy remained seated around the Celestial mage and her spirit. Master Makarov strutted past, a pint of beer in his hand, and he welcomed his child back warmly, drunkenly overjoyed to find that she came back unscathed. _That you can see anyways Master..._

"I'm glad you're home safely Lucy." Lisanna said genuinely, smiling and touching Lucy's marked hand. Lucy fought the instinct to pull back her fantasy ruined hand, and gave the silver haired take over mage a strained smile, hoping no one noticed the stiffening in her body. She slowly pulled her hand back into her lap, trying to be as casual as possible about it, and ignored the lingering black stain that only she could see. _Please, please nobody touch me... _

"Lucy, where's Gajeel?" Levy said confused at the absence of her other close friend, and Lucy scrambled to think of an excuse. She turned to Loke with panic, before he placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her racing thoughts.

"Oh, uh, after we completed the mission this morning he saw I was really tired and said I could head home while he took care of the last details in Red Peak." Lucy lied, hoping Gajeel would go along with it once he finally reached the guild.

"He should be here soon actually." Lucy said, praying the uncertainty didn't show on her face or in her voice. Nods were seen around the table, and Levy explained how Pantherlily had gone with Charle and Wendy on her mission with the Thunder God Tribe. Lucy almost spit out the drink Mira had just delivered, and ended up coughing anyways.

"Yeah! Isn't that crazy? I overheard him telling the Master that he thought the older dragonslayers needed to start coaching whatever younger ones came along and took Wendy and the exceeds on a mission." Levy explained with a twinkle in her eye, happy to once again be talking with her friend. Soon the group fell into casual conversation, and Lucy just listened, quietly enjoying the company of her constant friends. Levy was about to explain the twisted plot in a new book she had just picked up when the guild doors slammed open, rudely interrupting conversations all around the crowded evening group of the guild. Heads turned in the direction of the intruder, expecting a rambunctious Natsu or somber Gajeel, and instead were met with a fierce looking team of what appeared to be Rune Knights. Although, instead of their usual garb, they wore more of a darker and tactical get-up, with stern faces to match.

"Can we help you gentleman?" A suddenly serious Makarov Dreyer asked, glaring at the large redhead heading off the group. The old man walked forward, arms crossed and beer forgotten, and around the guild others stood and followed suit. None of the Fairy Tail members really had any positive feelings for the magic council, and it showed in their faces as they glared at the equally tough looking group that intruded on their peaceful evening.

"Actually, yes you can. You can either hand over the one we're here to arrest or be faced with severe consequences- that I'd be happy to dole out." The large man in front snarled with a sadistic grin, and the guild erupted into a cacophony of protest and distaste for the "damn magic council". With a stern gesture from their master, they grumbled but ceased their objections and obscenities.

"Depends on what my child did to deserve arrest." The master retorted as he felt himself magically grow slightly, thinking _Oh what the hell did Natsu do this time. _Praxus just smiled in amusement before he whipped out the arrest warrant from thin air, and certain guild members observed his small show of ability. _A teleportation mage, and a strong one from the looks of it, _Erza noted mentally, storing it away for later use. Praxus cleared his throat and paused arrogantly before he made to read off the page.

"I'd like to read that myself if you don't mind." Master Dreyer growled out, his hand extended for the document. The blonde that towered above him debated it for a moment, then shrugged with a grin before handing it over. Checking the document for signs of forgery, Makarov started to read when he saw the Magic Guild's stamp of authenticity.

"For crimes of Murder, Obstruction of Justice, and Fleeing from the Scene of the Crime, the below mentioned suspect is hereby subpoenaed to court before the afore mentioned Magic Council by trial for sentencing. Suspect will be taken into custody as is approved by Commanding Officer Deidrich Orlov by Captain Praxus Natas and will be held until further notice without leave by bail," and the Master's eyes widened in shock as he read off the next sentence, "The suspect is a registered Fairy Tail mage and legal citizen of Fiore, residing in the city of Magnolia, and Lucy Heartfilia, " Lucy felt her heart drop into her stomach as panic welled within her, and watched as all eyes fell in alarm on her, "will come peaceably, or by force deemed necessary by present Captain..." and Makarov trailed off, before crumpling the document violently.

"How dare you, come into my guild, with arrogance and false accusations." he ground out as he grew with his rising anger. Soon shouts in agreement were heard from around the guild, as Lucy's guildmates came to her defense against such outlandish proclamations. Praxus just watched with a pleased grin at how much he was going to enjoy crushing this guild's fighting spirit in one fell swoop. Crossing his arms, he let out a boisterous and obnoxious laugh, and it seared through the furious guild. With a flash he was gone, and appeared next to the guild's poster girl, posed in a threatening position. In no time he had lifted the surprised take-over mage by her throat, and at the sound of Mira's shriek the guild turned to watch her pale at the sudden loss of air to her lungs.

In an instant everyone shot to their defensive positions, magic seen all around the guild as they prepared for battle to defend their family, and screams of anger and profanities for the rune knights and Praxus. Lucy watched in fear as she watched the inevitable war that was about to break out between a much stronger Magic Council and her guild mates, and stood. _I will not let anyone take the fall for my sin. I REFUSE to let anyone else get hurt because of my choice. _And one look to Loke had him up in arms to keep her from going to her imprisonment. He shook his head quickly, silently begging that she let her family do what was necessary, but he saw she was beyond reasoning. She thought she deserved this? _No! Lucy please! I beg you! Something's wrong with these men! _Loke telepathically begged his master, but she shook off his thought and made her way through the struggling group.

"STOP! Leave them alone! I will go!" Lucy yelled, stepping forward, silencing everyone. With relief she saw Praxus drop her beloved friend and Elfman run to check on his older sister, but ignored the look of horror on her teammate's and best friend's faces.

"No, Lucy, don't-" Levy pleaded, grabbing Lucy's hand, her eyes asking the un-asked question: was it all true? Lucy looked around at the fierce determination in her friend's eyes, and found she could no longer keep her eye contact. In shame she looked away, and with shaky confidence walked towards the serious Rune Knights and haughty Praxus now waiting at the Guild's entrance.

"Lucy, we will fight to defend your honor! You do not need to go with these liars to spare any of us!" Erza shouted as she stepped forward, equipped in her Purgatory Armour, equally as ready as the rest of Lucy's fellow guild members. Lucy turned once more, earnest faces staring back at her expectantly, waiting for her to make her move, ready to deny the charges. She sighed, and smiled sadly as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy sorrowfully apologized, and began to once more walk to the smug Captain amidst the silent disbelief and horror of her friends. _It couldn't be true!_

"Lucy... no." Levy began crying, praying that someone will do something, praying that even Natsu will rescue her beloved. She stared with anger at her unresponsive guild members, and felt like she was in the twilight zone. _Were they going to just let her walk away again? And why was she apologizing? NO... It couldn't be..._

"Do something! Lucy's innocent!" she heard Gray yell as he, Erza, and even Lisanna moved to pull Lucy back into the protective clutches of Fairy Tail. But one look from their Master stopped them mid-stride. Sadness and worry was etched on his face, but it said one thing: they would plan and get to the bottom of this, but they could not hold Lucy back from her choice if she believed she was guilty and went willingly. Gray clenched his hands in frustration, and looked at a furious Erza at his side. _Where the fuck is Natsu when you need him?! That useless- agh! She's innocent! Isn't she?! How the hell could this have happened?! When did it happen?! Why didn't she tell us! She just sat there like nothing happened, smiling when I should've noticed something was wrong! _Gray was screaming in his head, unknowing of the true events that occurred early that morning. This was out of their hands, and in desperation everyone watched as Praxus pinched Lucy's chin between his sizeable hand, observing her now glaring face.

"Yep this is her. Say good bye to your friends Lucy, because after what happened last night, you won't be seeing them again." and in a flash, he was gone, their precious Lucy taken with him.

...

Natsu trudged tiredly along, Gajeel not far behind him, before he felt a staggering pain in his chest. He stopped suddenly and clutched his upper abdomen. _What the hell? _And one thing came to mind. _Lucy. _Panic and a sense of urgency pooled in his gut. He had to find her and make sure she was ok. Quickly he stood straight and took off in the direction of the one place he knew she'd be at this time- the guild- leaving a confused Gajeel in his wake.

_Must find Lucy... _His heart told him, urging him on at a faster pace. Panic at losing the one person he loved more than Igneel filled his heart and mind, and it spurred him on through the busy night of Magnolia. _Go faster fucking legs! _Natsu roared as he felt his legs cry out for rest, and his lungs beg for air. Only two more miles remained, and Natsu huffed as he sped up. Fuck his body, he'd burn alive just to know Lucy was safe, and continued on his way until he nearly shouted for joy at seeing his untouched guild ahead. _I'm coming Luce, and I'll finally tell you what I should've realized a long time ago. _He slammed the doors open in his eagerness to find his love, and was met with somber and angry faces.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled hoping she'd reveal herself and make it easier for him to locate her, but was only greeted by an upset ice mage.

"She's gone. They got her." And the guild saw a sudden shift in the fire dragonslayer's appearance. Scales formed along his hands, elongated claws breaking skin, and fierce eyes gazing in rage at them. They had never seen the boy so disturbed, so wrathful or full of passion, and even Erza was afraid to approach him.

"Who the fuck do I have to kill."


	10. Chapter 10

**INTERMISSION**

** Hello readers! Now, unfortunately this isn't a chapter, sorry! But I re-read my story with a fresh mind and realized the last couple chapters had A LOT of mistakes and apologize for posting crappy writing. I was really tired, but had a lot of ideas in my head that I wanted to get down before I fell asleep. And, having a tired and skewed mind, I believe I might have made the characters act a little out of character. IF it seems that way I am sorry! So, I will commence with corrections!

**Praxa/Praxus**: His name is actually **Praxa Natas** ha ha again, I was tired so I messed it all up. It will be corrected in the next chapter, so I hope there isn't any confusion. (Keep in mind the last name, strange name isn't it?) Secondly, he is a REDHEAD. I know I said blonde a couple times, cause in my tired mind big/tall = Laxus, and Laxus = Blonde. And while Praxa is big/tall, my stupid mind connected non-existent dots ha ha.

**Loke**: Where the hell was Loke when Lucy was taken into custody? Haha ill have to talk about that in the next chapter, because I just realized that the real Loke would've definitely done somethin more to stop her. Lucy will have a flashback or something while she's sitting in jail.

**Natsu/Gajeel?: **We're all thinkin it- where the hell is Cherry goin with this, and who is Lucy going to end up with? Honestly, I'm writing by the seat of my pants because I myself don't know. I'll figure it out ha ha but be content knowing I had planned it as a NaLu, but I've always wanted to right a GaLu. UGH! Just hang with me mk?

lastly, _**TANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS! WITHOUT MY READERS THIS STORY WOULD BE NOTHING! LOVE YOU ALL :D - CHERRYYYYY**_


	11. Chapter 11

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

HIIIIEEESSS! Ha ha ah no I didn't die, sorry. BUT my computer did! D: so alas I apologize for such a late update, and the fact that it's short. I seriously need to start connecting the dots in my outline, and it's taking forever! Agh. And the damn lemons are taking forever to get to. I wanna write some lovin! Gah. Anyways, here's an update! Sorry it's belated!

Gajeel: "Very belated you idiot. Oh, and Cherry don't own shit."

Chapter 10

"Lucy is incarcerated." the redhead said non-chalantly, leaning against a pillar as he skinned an apple.

"Good. Fairy Tail won't be too far behind I'm sure. It'd be even better if a certain fire mage got taken in don't you think?" A regal man calmly said to Praxa's right. The silver-haired and tongued man perched at the tower's window, peering down at the city streets not far below. Praxa just snorted in response, none too interested in his boss's plans of late. Only thing that made the job worthwhile was the pay, liberty to do as he pleased off shift, and being the leader of a renowned brute force.

"Tsk, your chewing annoys me-" and the half eaten apple in Praxa's hand fizzled into a dark cloud much to his annoyance "- MUCH better." Praxa frowned as he watched the council member preen his long silver hair, and stood to his full height. Deidrich had a habit of sending little warning signs in form of intimidation, and Praxa was growing tired of the games. Awaiting orders, he kept his mouth shut in a brooding line and crossed his arms.

"Bring me Lucy. I want to have a look at my bait." Deidrich demanded with a flick of his wrist before sauntering away to his grand desk. Praxa turned without a sound, a sinister smile on his face, and exited the grand hall with anticipation.

_"Give me your keys." _

_"What? No! I won't use them-" smack._

_"Give me your keys, now." slam._

_"Don't. You. Ever. Lay a hand on Lucy. Again." slam, shuffle._

_"Loke- go back... it's okay. I will follow the rules."_

_"Lucy! I will not-"_

_"Force close the gate of Leo... Here are my keys." _

_"And here is your cell bitch."_

"You know I can just come back right?" Lucy heard above her. With a sigh of frustration she opened one eye and saw a glowering spirit above her.

"What are you doing." Loke growled.

"Obviously sitting-"

"No shit. What are you doing Lucy. Why aren't you fighting back? Fairy Tail would have fought for you! You don't deserve these shit charges and you know it! If only I could figure out what the hell they have planned..." the ginger ranted as he paced the bare cell, gesturing wildly while Lucy watched in amusement.

"I do." she simply stated.

"Excuse me?" Loke asked spinning.

"I deserve these charges. I did kill him Loke. You know that as well as I do."

"And you know it was in order to save Gajeel." Loke admonished slowly, as if talking to a child.

"But they don't care about why. Just that I did." and Loke's mouth almost dropped with how nonchalant Lucy was being about all this. He got down on one knee before her, and stared seriously at her emotionless face. Lucy's resolve wavered under his stern look, and she began to frown sadly. Tears trailed down her face and she looked ready to burst into a sob. Loke knew she was trying to be strong, that she blamed herself, that she was weighed with guilt, and stupidly thought this was what she deserved. So instead of smacking her on her head like he had planned, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered encouragement in her ear.

"Natsu will be here. You know he will." He heard a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the fire dragonslayer's name, and it was like a dam broke. Incoherent sobs of "what if he doesn't like me anymore" or "he won't be able to find me" amongst other fears were loosed from the wailing blonde. Loke would've laughed if this was any other situation but all he could do was pat the sobbing girl and wait for her to calm.

"*Sniff* how *hic* will he *sniff sniff hic* find me? What *hic* if he doesn't *sniffle hic* want to?" Lucy snuffled as Loke pulled away to stand. At the sight of the poor girl he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how insane her questions were.

"This is Fairy Tail we're talking about princess. They WILL find you. Especially if your loyal lion is helping your knight in shining armor." and with a flash of light and an echoing laugh Loke was gone.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a set of treacherous ears had eavesdropped on the whole conversation, and the owner smiled to himself at what fate had dropped in his lap. _This is just too easy. _

"Miss Heartfilia?" Praxa asked as he swung around the corner merrily. He watched the blonde look around uncomfortably and scurry to a stand, and he licked his lips. Too bad she was just a measly pawn in the grand scheme of things- he'd love to make her his. Unlocking the cell, he flashed in place beside her and jovially linked arms with her.

"Shall we?" he asked maliciously, and inwardly squealed with glee at the evident fear on her face. This girl was just too much fun.

"I hope you're ready for your grand interview." Praxa said as he leaned in closer to the shaking girl. _This will be interesting._

"Natsu! Slow down!" an irritated Gray yelled from the back of the traveling troupe.

"Like hell!" the pinkette growled back over his shoulder, and only picked up his pace even further. He had to reach Lucy before her "sentencing". Natsu inwardly scoffed at the word. Firstly, how the hell did the council even know about the isolated event? And secondly, Lucy is innocent. She was doing what any teammate would do. _Damn magic council scum. _Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a flash of light and nearly lost his balance when he slammed into a suit-clad man.

"What the fu- LOKE?! WHERE THE HELL-"

"Evening Natsu." Loke interjected as he jumped a couple feet away from the seething mage.

"Why didn't you help Lucy when she needed it!" Erza yelled angrily, cutting Natsu off. She walked up, sword in hand, ready to smack the celestial spirit over the head, and awaited his answer. The lion sighed in frustration and gave an angry pout at remembrance of how things transgressed.

"She demanded on her honor that I let her do as she wished." Loke growled as memories flashed before him. Lucy was in solitary holding, a cell previous to the one she was just staying in, when Loke forced open his gate.

_"You need to stop doing that Loke." Lucy said tiredly. Leo the Lion just ignored her scolding and set about giving her his own._

_"And you need to fight these captors! Why the hell did you go willingly!?" Loke asked passionately, trying to keep his voice down._

_"Because it was the right thing to do." Lucy answered, and listened as Loke began to scold her once more. As his whispered tirade continued he finally threatened to ignore her wishes and launch an attack of his own in order to free her. Lucy jumped up in panic from her crouch, and placed her hands on the upset man's cheeks._

_"Loke, please, trust what I'm doing. For my honor, please, trust me."_

"Damn woman. Thinks she deserves this." Loke pouted once more, remembering the look Lucy had given him. The group consisting of Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Bisca, Levy, Gajeel, and Cana shifted uncomfortably. Gajeel had given them a watered down rendition of what had occurred, and while some of the members in the guild were still conflicted by Lucy's actions that fateful night, everyone was on board to send a team to free her. Something about this whole case seemed off to them. They had far too many enemies to just let something like this slide. It wasn't coincidence that they knew about something that happened in what was a private setting. Besides, while the Magic Council was unfair at times, they never knew it to be brutish. Praxa and his gang had hit the wrong guild, and Mira still had the marks on her neck to prove it.

"Where is she Loke?" Natsu asked, his eyes on fire. The celestial Lion smiled. _Let's do this._


End file.
